Clases de Cocina
by Magdi.Malfoy
Summary: Me estremecí ante el roce de sus manos entre las mías, llevando mi corazón al límite con el susurro de su aliento en mi cuello. Desee voltear y fundir mi boca con la suya, pero no estábamos solos ¡y mi profesor no estaba ayudando a controlarme!
1. Masa para Galletas

Clases de cocina~

**Capitulo 1** "Masa para Galletas"

* * *

Resople molesta, tirando de la manija de la amplia puerta de cristal para entrar al edificio. Salude –intentando sonar amistosa y a gusto- a la sonriente mujer del recibidor, quien amablemente me indico que los elevadores se encontraban en mantención y que tendría que subir seis pisos por las escaleras.

_¿Podía ocurrirme algo peor?_

Y es que acabas por comprender que eres un asco en lo que respecta a la preparación de alimentos, cuando tus amigas te regalan un curso completo de cocina por tu cumpleaños. El cual amablemente ajustan a tus horarios de clase y estudio de la universidad.

Inhale profundo –frente a la puerta de mi clase de repostería- rogando para mis adentros no cometer una barbaridad como la de la semana pasada con la crema batida, pues estaba segura que la paciencia e instinto maternal de Esme habían tocado fondo con mis múltiples errores durante su clase en el último mes.

Arrastrando los pies –y sin perder detalle al sinfín de peligrosas vallas que sorteaban mi camino- conseguí llegar a mi lugar, en uno de los últimos mesones. Sintiéndome aún más miserable cuando mi compañera se alejo cuanto pudo de mí, lanzándome una sonrisa cargada de precaución y disculpa a la vez.

Recosté mi barbilla en mis antebrazos –extendidos sobre la mesa- deseando que mi suplicio aconteciera con rapidez, sin provocar un desastre esta vez. Lo cual comprendí no sería fácil, cuando mis iris marrón dieron con la larga fila de pequeños hornos encendidos, sobre una encimera del fondo del salón.

-buenas tardes- saludo una potente y masculina voz, descolocándome por completo.

Alce mi rostro, para encontrarme con un ser excitantemente perfecto de cabello cobrizo alborotado y arrebatadores iris de intenso verde esmeralda. Se movía con un garbo envidiable por la sala, haciendo que sus pantalones de tela negra se abrazaran –tentadoramente- a sus bien contorneadas piernas.

Sacudí mi cabeza –buscando poner en orden mis ideas- e intentar seguir lo que los carnosos labios de aquel dios murmuraban en aquel momento.

-… comprendo su sorpresa, pero Esme ha tomado unas merecidas vacaciones que la tendrán fuera el resto del mes, por lo que yo seré su profesor durante su ausencia. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen- canto su voz revestida en seda hasta mis oídos.

-soy el hijo menor de Esme- gesticulo en respuesta a una pregunta que yo había oído a medias.

_Definitivamente podía ser peor…_

No bastaba con mis chascos en presencia de Esme, ¡ahora iba a ponerme en ridículo frente a su muy maravilloso hijo! Gemí, encogiéndome en mi puesto, sopesando la idea de fingir algún malestar físico y huir de aquel lugar para no regresar. No mientras él y su perfecto cuerpo aturdieran –aún más- mis pobres y vulnerables sentidos.

-algún problema ¿señorita…?-

Di un respingo en mi sitio ante la cercanía de aquella voz embriagante. Sintiendo mi cuerpo entero tensarse y mi corazón arremeter con fuerzas contra mis costillas, cuando gire mi rostro, para comprobar que el suyo se encontraba a dos palmos escasos del mío.

-Swan, Bella Swan- dije con un hilo de voz, comprobando anonadada que era incluso más guapo de cerca.

¡_Si! Era posible._

-¿puedo ayudarte en algo Bella?- susurro haciendo cantar mi pulso al fluir por mis venas.

Negué –tenuemente- con la cabeza, al sentir su aliento a menta acariciar mi rostro, prendiendo de paso hasta la más remota de las células de mi cuerpo.

Asintió, esbozando una sonrisa que robo –con violencia- el aire a mis pulmones.

-llámame si me necesitas- resoplo junto a mi oído, al inclinarse para acercar el bol que tenía enfrente hasta mis manos.

-gracias- susurre prestando por primera vez atención a la pizarra y la lista de ingredientes y procedimientos que ahí se detallaban.

Me perdí –por incontables segundos- en el vaivén de sus caderas, al pasar entre los mesones, respondiendo a las tontas preguntas que el resto de la clase –en su mayoría mujeres- lanzaban para mantenerlo cerca el mayor tiempo posible.

Siseando, reuní –con la mayor dedicación y cuidado- los ingredientes detallados en la blanca pizarra. Mazando los 500 gr. de harina sobre la pequeña balanza antes de verterlas dentro del bol de acero; hoy haríamos galletas.

_¿Qué era lo peor que podría hacer, quemarlas?_

Me estremecí tan sólo con la idea, adicionando la cucharadita de polvos de hornear, mientras mis ojos se permitían un pequeño break por el cuerpo de mi bien formado profesor.

_¡Concéntrate!_

Mis manos temblaban cuando partí los tres huevos antes de adicionarlos a la mezcla con la margarina y los gramos de azúcar, para comenzar a entremezclar la solución con movimientos circulares. Necesite de toda mi concentración para contar –a medida que adicionaba- las gotas de esencia de vainilla, pues mí apuesto profesor se encontraba a un par de pasos de mí hablando con mi compañera de mesón, acelerando desde la distancia mi corazón.

_Cuarenta y seis…_

-¿todo bien Bella?-

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, provocando que derramara un pequeño hilo de esencia de más dentro del bol. Al mismo tiempo que una de las cucharas volaba, para acabar cayendo con estrepito en el piso de azulejos.

La respiración se me atoro en la garganta cuando mis ojos observaron –desorbitados- como los músculos de su amplia espalda se contraían al inclinarse a recoger la cuchara.

-siento asustarte, no era esa mi intención- bailoteo su voz de seda cerca de mi oído.

Asentí, obligando a mis rebeldes ojos a permanecer fijos en la pringosa masa que vertí sobre el mesón –polvoreado de harina- antes de arremangar mi blusa azul para amasar. Mis dedos abrazaron la masa con inseguros movimientos –que intentaban volverla uniforme y compacta- consciente que sus hipnóticos iris esmeralda no perdían detalle de mis movimientos, ametrallando contra mi nuca.

Mi cuerpo entero se estremeció ante el suave roce de sus manos entre las mías, acariciando –con sus largos dedos- cada centímetro de mis manos entre la masa. Haciendo mi pulso volar por mis rostizadas venas, llevando –de paso- mi pobre corazón al límite de su fuerza, al sentir el susurro –hormigueante- de su cálido aliento contra la piel expuesta de mi cuello.

El deseo se abrió paso en mi interior, prendiéndome en llamas con el fuego eléctrico que sacudía las vertebras de mi columna. Mi piel ardía erizada bajo su toque mientras mi respiración era un débil seseo que hacía arder mis pulmones, al inhalar el magnífico aroma que despedía su cuerpo y que estaba arrastrándome a la más loca y anhelante locura.

Hasta la última de mis terminaciones nerviosas reacciono cuando su pecho dio con mi espalda, dejando una excitante caricia en mi pequeño oído con el roce de su aliento dulce. Mi mente navego a la deriva, mientras mi cuerpo al completo emanaba ondas de deseo que retorcían mis entrañas. Pues todo cuanto deseaba era voltear mi rostro –sin deshacer la jaula que sus brazos mantenían sobre mi cuerpo- y estampar mi boca contra la suya, maravillando mi paladar con el sabor embriagante que sus carnosos y curvilíneos labios prometían.

-¿ves cómo toma forma? Todo está en relajarte y permitir que tus manos se dejen llevar.

Las sedosas sílabas que soltaron sus perfectos labios, provocaron un suave tintineo de mis rodillas, que me hubiese hecho caer si su muy sensual cuerpo no permaneciese tan –peligrosamente- cerca del mío.

_¿Notaba él la doble interpretación de sus palabras?_

El apremio, por probar sus labios y mordisquearlos con mis dientes se torno casi intolerable, con el suave vaivén de su cuerpo contra mí y sus manos acariciando descaradamente las mías. Mientras fingíamos preparar masa para galletas.

_¿Quién diría que preparar galletas podía ser tan excitante? ¡Contrólate Bella!_

Mi mente ordenaba, pero mi cuerpo se negaba a obedecer los mandatos de mi razón. En aquel instante todo cuanto quería era dejarme llevar por mi instinto y zacearme de él por completo, pero ¡Dios, estábamos rodeados de gente! Y mí desquiciantemente bello profesor de repostería no me lo estaba poniendo nada fácil.

Todo perdió sentido cuando mis manos se adentraron en los sedosos mechones de su cabello, jalando de él al punto de hundir su nariz en mi clavícula, derritiéndome –literalmente- cuando sus labios comenzaron su ascenso por mi cuello, delineando toda la extensión de mi mandíbula, antes de atender la parte de mi rostro que más lo deseaba en aquel instante.

Mi mano derecha masajeaba su cuello, al tiempo que la izquierda se cerraba en torno a su fuerte muñeca, en un intento por sentirlo aún más cerca. Jadeo contra mi piel, aumentando –dentro de lo que era posible- mi ansia por él, notando mis piernas volverse gelatina cuando su lengua salió al encuentro de mi ardiente piel, deteniendo mi corazón al instante en que desidia mandar al mismísimo demonio a todo cuanto nos rodeaba.

-¿Bella?-

Abrí mis ojos, siendo abofeteada por la cruda realidad.

Todo el mundo parecía inmune a lo que acababa de vivir, salvo claro, mi compañera de mesa que nos miraba –por el rabillo del ojo- acomodando sus galletas dentro de una tabla plateada para horno. Entonces caí en la cuenta.

_¡Todo había sido un cruel sueño! _

-¿estás bien?- el susurro candente de sus palabras encendió nuevamente la mecha que amenazaba con apagarse.

-algo mareada- respondí en apenas un murmullo.

-¿te importa?-

Mis ojos buscaron los suyos y hasta mi estómago se contrajo al encontrarlos. Pero aquellos maravillosos orbes no me miraban, no directamente. Tarde un segundo en comprenderlo, siguiendo la dirección de su despampanante mirada.

-yo… lo siento sr. Cullen- susurre azorada, rehuyendo su mirada al soltar la muñeca de su mano, que tan firmemente sujetaban mis dedos.

-Edward- enfatizo, acomodando un mechón de cabello tras mi oreja, esbozando una deslumbrante sonrisa torcida antes de quitar sus musculosos brazos de mi alrededor para alcanzar la platina para colocar las galletas.

_Definitivamente necesitaba una ducha __MUY fría__ y elevar un monumento en honor de mis amigas por inscribirme en el dichoso curso de cocina._

.

.

.

Fin!

* * *

Holap!

Aquí les dejo mi más reciente locura, que va dedicada por completo a mi gran amiga Clau, quien sutilmente sugirió que escribiese una historia más candente. Y bueno la idea surgió mientras dábamos vueltas por los canales de la tv por cable, deteniéndonos en uno de cocina donde el anfitrión estaba realmente nuevo y babeamos –metafóricamente- imaginando a Edward en su lugar. xD!

Espero y opriman el botoncito verde de abajo y me dejen lo que les pareció –constructivamente claro- o lo que quieren que ocurra en el siguiente cap. Por cierto el cap. que viene será más cítrico, por lo que a quienes no les guste leer algo más candente como son los lemmons, les sugiero no continuen leyendo mi historia… -suena raro decirle a alguien que no te lea… ^^U

Hasta el próximo capítulo!

.

.

.

Bye.-


	2. Chocolate Caliente

Clases de cocina ~

**Capitulo 2:** "Chocolate Caliente"

* * *

Espire lentamente –entre dientes- en un vano intento por controlar mi incipiente hiperventilación. Contabilice mentalmente hasta diez, antes de abrir la puerta y atreverme a cruzar el umbral de la puerta, con pasos titubeantes.

Y allí estaba él, con su imponente figura –que conseguía aturdirme a tal punto, que toda la torpeza que poseía salía a flote con el sólo hecho de encontrarme en la misma habitación- murmurando de espaldas a mí algo que mi aturdida mente no era capaz de procesar. Pues a todo cuanto podía prestar atención era a esos perfectos y sedosos mechones de cabello cobrizo que se enroscaban sobre la pálida piel de su cuello, los imponentes y bien formados –pero no por ello excesivos- músculos de su espada y brazos, su fina cintura –que sin dudas mis brazos rodearían sin problemas- su cadera sugerente, y finalmente –pero no por ello menos importantes- sus largas y malditamente bien contorneadas piernas.

_Simplemente perfecto. _

Y eso era quedarse corta, pero representaba una buena forma de describir a mi muy excitante profesor de cocina. Que me trastornaba y llevaba al límite mi cordura cada semana, al susurrar demasiado provocador las instrucciones de la clase en mi oído, al rozar –más de la cuenta- su cuerpo perfecto contra el mío, masajeando –con las suaves y desquiciantes caricias de sus manos- mis brazos y manos cada vez que la situación ameritaba amasar algo, o simplemente nos encontrábamos lo suficientemente solos para permitirse además recorrer mi cuello con la punta de su nariz.

Un escalofrío sacudió mi columna vertebral con sólo recordar nuestras "sesiones de cocina".

-muchas gracias señorita Swan por honrarnos con su presencia- canturreo la sedosa voz de Edward, revestida de la cuota justa de sarcasmo. Que hizo dar tumbos a mi sangre por las paredes de mis venas.

-yo… lo siento. Tuve un inconveniente con mi coche- susurre despegando mis pies de la entrada, para encaminarme a mi sitio. .

Todo el rubor del mundo se concentro en mis pómulos, cuando mis iris hicieron contacto con las de Edward. Quien sólo sonrió –con esa maldita sonrisa torcida suya, que hizo castañear mis rodillas- indicándome con un gesto que continuase con mi recorrido.

Mis manos se aferraron al mesón –a penas estuvo a mi alcance- sosteniendo así el peso que mis piernas eran incapaces de cargar con aquellas preciosas iris de impactante color esmeralda fijas en mi.

Devolví –a duras penas- la sonrisa que Ángela –mi compañera en esa clase- me regalo para infundirme ánimos. Al creer erróneamente que la expresión de aturdimiento que mostraba mi rostro, se debía a la preparación que se detallaba en la pizarra blanca tras el profesor de cabello cobrizo y no por el mismo Edward.

_Si ella supiese..._

Suspire, poniéndome manos a la obra. Rezando porque mi creciente aturdimiento no afectase a mis de por si defectuosos reflejos, y acabase por crear un desastre de proporciones que me pusiese en ridículo frente al más increíble y maravilloso de los hombres. El cual –por una muy dudosa razón- parecía interesado en mi durante nuestras "clases" de cocina, si es que era eso lo que hacíamos cada semana, pues a mi más me parecía un concurso por quien conseguía incitar más al otro. Y estaba más que claro que yo era la eterna perdedora en ese juego.

Atenta –como nunca- a mis movimientos, encendí la estufa, colocando sobre el fuego una gran olla con agua sobre la cual coloque el bol de acero con los 100 gr de chocolate y los 150 de mantequilla que debía derretir a baño maría.

No fue necesario voltear o siquiera rodar mis ojos hasta su posición, para comprender que mi sexy profesor se encontraba a escasa distancia de mi tambaleante cuerpo. Pues el embriagante aroma que despedía su cuerpo ya estaba siendo degustado por mis sensibles neuronas nasales desde hacía más de un minuto, ocasionando que todas mis sentidos se pusiesen en alerta, y olvidaran prestar atención –sin consideraciones- a la preparación de los brownies de chocolate y almendras.

-me parece que esto ya está- canturreo su bella voz, erizando la piel de mi cuello. –déjame ayudarte-

Mi cuerpo entero se sacudió ante la cercanía del suyo. Mordiendo mi labio inferior, contuve el jadeo que amenazaba con salir ante el choque de su duro cuerpo contra mi espalda, al inclinarse tras de mi para retirar el bol del fuego.

-gracias- murmure con un hilo de voz, evitando a toda costa encontrar su mirada. Sabiéndome pérdida si lo hacía.

-de acuerdo, ten cuidado de no quemarte. Vuelvo luego a ver como estas- susurro _¿molesto?_ Ante el reclamo de su atención por parte de una de las chicas del mesón contiguo.

Asentí con la cabeza, insegura de cómo sonaría mi voz. Inhalando hondo en busca de la concentración que requería para continuar, empeñando todo mi autocontrol, para mantener a ralla los innumerables pensamientos que se había apoderado de mi mente ante la cercanía de Edward.

Con cuidado vertí los correspondientes gramos de harina, levadura, azúcar y almendras picadas, además de la cucharada y media de esencia de vainilla y polvos de hornear. Mis manos comenzaron a sudar, cuando cometí el grave error de mirar a Edward, ya que todo mi cuerpo reclamo su contacto. Tal vez más cercano de lo que era correcto, teniendo en cuenta que él era sólo mi profesor y yo su simple y descuidada alumna.

Revolví –no sin esfuerzos- la mezcla con movimientos circulares y uniformes, consiguiendo al cabo de un buen rato una consistencia homogénea como era de esperar, lo cual no dejo de alégrame, pues aún no cometía ningún estrago. Algo que agradecí en el alma a quien fuese que me hubiese oído allá arriba.

De nada servía ser conciente de su presencia, aún antes de que estuviese –tentadoramente- al alcance de mi mano. El calor de su cuerpo y su magnífico aroma conseguían ponerme tanto o más ansiosa y extremadamente nerviosa que la primera vez, desencadenando un cosquilleo en mi vientre con el sólo canto melodioso de su voz. Como cuando susurro –demasiado sensual- junto a mi hipersensible oído:

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte Bella?-

_¿Era yo, o aquella pregunta tenía una doble connotación?_

Porque sin dudas yo necesitaba muchas cosas de él, y ninguna de ellas llevaba relación con la repostería. O tal vez si, si él estaba dispuesto a prestarme su perfecta anatomía como pote para degustar mis postres.

_¡Contrólate Bella!_

-yo no…- mi mente se paralizo por completo cuando el poder de ese par maravilloso de esmeraldas envolvieron mis castañas iris.

-¿Bella?-

Cerré los ojos, al sentir la calidez de su aliento en mi rostro y su adictivo sabor a menta colarse por mis labios entreabiertos. Trague, sintiendo la frescura de su aliento descender oscilante por mi faringe rumbo a mi esófago.

-¿Bella, estas bien?-

Sisee –entre dientes- apretando los parpados con fuerza, cuando las imágenes comenzaron a girar sin control en mi mente y un lindo caleidoscopio hizo brillar –con frenesí- sus colores frente a mi retina.

-sólo estoy algo mareada…- me oí murmurar tenuemente por sobre el brillo deslumbrante de colores.

Algo frío me rozo la frente y al segundo la esencia concentrada de su aroma me arremetió con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndome temblar. La sensación era increíble y contribuyo a refrenar el paso de las imágenes en mi mente, pero cuando el toque frío se esparció por mi rostro –erizando mi piel a su paso- comprendí de que se trataba y mi corazón dio un vuelco.

_¡Eran sus manos!_

Inhale hondo, pero fue inútil, tan sólo conseguí aturdirme aún más, al inspirar la maravillosa esencia que despedía el cuerpo de Edward. Todo en mi cobro vida, ante el simple roce de sus manos suaves por mi rostro. Notando como el deseo volvía a arder en mi, con más ansia de la que había experimentado nunca en nuestros furtivos encuentros. Y debía ponerle un alto, antes de que la situación acabase por escapar de mis manos, y cometiese una locura de la que me arrepentiría hasta mi octava vida.

-en ese caso debes sentarte- canturreo su voz mientras acercaba un taburete y me sentaba en el sujetándome por la cintura. -¿qué tal estas?

-el suelo no deja de dar vueltas- reconocí entre dientes.

El crepitar de su risa musical, acelero el pulso en mis venas, embelesando a mis oídos con su ritmo contagioso.

Separe a penas los parpados, para comprobar que su muy perfecto e incitante rostro estaba demasiado cerca del mío, para el bien de mi salud tanto física como mental.

-¿Cuántos dedos ves?- dijo curvando sus labios generosos en una cautivante sonrisa torcida. Poniendo sus blancos y largos dedos frente a mi.

-tres-

Sonrió, robando con descaro el aire a mis pulmones.

-¿Entonces, cuál es el diagnostico?- susurraron mis labios, antes de que fuese conciente para detenerlos.

Su sonrisa se ensancho, haciendo brillar con mayor énfasis sus iris verde.

-sobrevivirás. Pero por seguridad, es aconsejable que esto lo haga yo- gesticulo mientras sus manos volteaban mi mezcla para brownies en un molde para horno.

Fue imposible no seguir uno a uno sus movimientos, como una completa idiota –de eso estaba segura- sentada sobre el taburete en que él me había dejado, mientras se encaminaba a depositar mis brownies dentro del horno.

Edward se desplazaba con un garbo capaz de enloquecer y deslumbrar a cualquiera, pues hasta el más mínimo de sus gestos era malditamente seductor y excitante, y yo como una esponja absorbía cada uno de sus encantos. Conciente de que acabarían por pasarme la cuenta muy pronto, si no encontraba una escusa para salir de allí y despejar mi mente en una tina repleta de hielo.

-¿mejor?- ronronearon sus labios, rozando el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Mis mejillas se ruborizaron al instante y la respiración se me atoro en la garganta cuando sus pectorales se marcaron por sobre su camisa gris, al sentarse frente a mi.

Asentí, fijando la mirada en mi regazo, donde mis manos estrujaban los dedos de su homóloga. Sintiendo sus ojos siempre fijos en mi, rogando para que los siguientes treinta minutos fuesen los más cortos de mi vida, y pudiese sacar mis brownies del horno y huir de allí.

-por un momento creí que hoy no te vería-

Sus palabras me pillaron de improviso, y en contra de mis imposiciones alce la vista hasta perderme en esos ojos esmeralda que no conseguía sacar de mi cabeza.

-te hubieses librado de mi torpeza- dije apartando la mirada, algo intimidada por la intensidad de la suya.

-pero eso no compensaría el perderme esto-

Un placentero escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo cuando sus dedos se deslizaron por mi rostro, rozando a penas mi labio inferior, para descender por mi mandíbula y alzar mi barbilla con una estremecedora caricia. Caricia que consiguió reunir todo el rubor del mundo en mis pómulos.

El deseo disparo la adrenalina en mis venas, despertando hasta la más recóndita de mis terminaciones nerviosas con su tortuoso y turbulento paso por las paredes de mis venas. Lo desee cerca –como jamás me había ocurrido con nadie- y qué decir de sus labios, si antes me habían tentado, ahora me volvían total y completamente loca, al sonreír de manera torcida a tan corta distancia de los míos, llamándome a saborearlos con mi lengua y mordisquearlos hasta realzar –si era posible- el tono rojizo que componía sus curvas generosas, de lo que imaginaba sería suave y sabrosa piel.

-sí, nada es más adorable que el color de tus mejillas- murmuro su voz revestida en terciopelo.

Mis entrañas al completo se estrujaron de sólo oír sus palabras, eso sin considerar el vaivén de sus dedos por mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello. Lo deseaba _y de que forma_, si tan sólo no tuviésemos público.

En un vago intento por recuperar mi cordura, recorrí la sala con la mirada, sintiendo mis ojos prácticamente salir de mis cuencas al observar en detalle el lugar.

_¿Dónde demonios estaban todos?_

Jadee –notando como mi garganta se comprimía por el deseo que parecía querer consumirme- cuando los labios de Edward sustituyeron el camino de sus manos por mi cuello, presionándose levemente sobre el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-yo… tengo… debo irme- tartamudee, buscando con la mirada a Ángela.

_Pero por todos los cielos, no había nadie ¡Estábamos completa y peligrosamente SOLOS!_

-no te vayas…- volvió a ronronear, acariciando con sus dientes mi lóbulo derecho. Dejando sus manos caer por ambos lados de mi cuello hasta mis hombros.

Las escusas comenzaron a abandonar mi mente, por lo que acabe por mandar de vacaciones la escasa cuota de racionalidad que aún poseía y me entregaba a sentir y disfrutar del placer al que Edward estaba arrastrándome. O en eso estaba cuando el suave "clic" del horno me pareció el sonido más molesto del planeta.

Las manos de Edward me dejaron demasiado rápido, para encaminarse –a grandes zancadas- junto a la hilera de hornos, a retirar mis brownies. Dejando un regusto a poco y una enorme sensación de inconformidad en mi.

Sentí mi respiración volverse errática, conforme mis ojos se deleitaban con los movimientos de Edward, con cada contracción de los músculos de sus imponentes brazos, al desmoldar –sin problemas- los brownies y dejarlos sobre un plato con un gesto profesional, que sólo consiguió excitarme más.

-mis felicitaciones, tiene un esquicito aroma- murmuro meciendo mi cabello con su aliento –pero la mejor forma de disfrutarlos es con chocolate, déjame preparar un poco- continuo escabulléndose de mi lado nuevamente.

_¿Es que sufría de trastornos bipolares? Habíamos estado a punto de besarnos y él se iba a preparar ¿¡chocolate!_

Resople notoriamente frustrada, pero sin ser capaz de dominar mis piernas y alejarme de allí. Aún y con su tan sutil forma de cambiar de tema y querer pretender que nada había pasado, confirmaba mis dudas acerca de su atracción hacia mí, desmoronando más mi ya pisoteado ego, pero a pesar de todo no deseaba alejarme de él. Llámenme masoquista, pero una parte de mi se aferraba a la idea de que había algo más, y yo deseaba averiguar de que se trataba.

-ya esta-

La dulzura de su voz fue miel, que mis oídos bebieron sedientos, mientras lo veía ocupar su lugar frente a mí –tentadoramente al alcance de mi mano- tendiéndome una humeante taza de chocolate, junto a uno de mis brownies.

-delicioso- dijo Edward tragando un trozo y acercando la taza a sus labios.

En aquel segundo hubiese vendido mi alma, con tal de ser aquella taza que sus labios acariciaban, como yo deseaba que hiciese con los míos.

Resignada bebí de mi chocolate, maravillándome con el sabor que deleito mis papilas gustativas, aquello sin dudas era lo más esquicito que había probado en mi vida.

-¿te gustó?-

-claro, no hay nada mejor que el chocolate-

_Tal vez tus labios, pero al parecer nunca lo sabré._

-tienes chocolate aquí-

Mi cuerpo entero reacciono al roce de sus dedos contra la comisura de mis labios, perdiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos cuando sus dedos se permitieron delinearlos –con extrema lentitud- y su rostro se inclino a tal punto que al aire que inspiraba estaba cargado de su perfume.

-Bella sé que esto no es correcto, pero no puedo aguantar una semana-

_¿Pero de qué demonios de semana hablaba?_

-¿una semana?- pregunte confusa.

-en una semana dejare de ser tu profesor y esto no irá en contra de las reglas. Pero no soy capaz de esperar hasta entonces- bailotearon sus labios, hechizándome con sus encantos.

-¿esto?-

-Bella, despiertas en mi un deseo contra el que ya no puedo luchar- dijo apartando un par de bucles de mi rostro pasmado por la sorpresa.

-entonces no lo hagas- me oí murmurar con una voz casi inaudible y desconocida.

Sus labios se curvaron en una deslumbrante sonrisa, antes de inclinase y presionar su calidez a lo largo de mi mandíbula.

-no sabes lo que me complace escuchar eso- ronroneo besando la piel bajo mi pequeña oreja. Presionando el punto justo, que encendió en un ardiente deseo hasta la última de mis células.

Mis manos subieron –sin titubeos- hasta su rostro, enroscando los dedos entre los suaves y alborotados mechones de su cabello –que resultaron ser más suaves de lo que había imaginado-. Una descarga eléctrica sacudió una a una mis células cuando Edward soltó un suave gruñido contra la piel de mi cuello, succionándolo luego con sus labios.

Con desesperada ansiedad incline mi rostro en busca del suyo –perdido en mi cuello y la prominencia de mi clavícula- besando todo a mi paso –deleitándome con el sabor y la textura de la piel de su rostro- hasta alcanzar mi objetivo; sus carnosos y tentadores labios.

No fui capaz de contener el jadeo que escapo de mi boca, cuando mis labios rozaron la dulce piel de su labio inferior –estremeciendo mi cuerpo con ese simple roce-. Antes de permitirme recórrelos en toda su extensión, con pequeños besos que nos desquiciaron a ambos.

Las manos de Edward acunaron mi rostro y nuestras miradas se encontraron en un instante inmensurable. Me deje deslumbrar por aquellos ojos hermosos y la sensación de sus manos contra mi piel, comprendiendo que había dado un paso que no podía –ni quería- retroceder, y la sola idea me encantaba. Y por un instante me pareció ver lo mismo en sus orbes de resplandeciente verde esmeralda, como si fuesen un reflejo de los míos.

Era conciente que no existía lógica, pero no me importo. Si esto era sólo el ahora, pensaba aprovecharlo todo y al máximo, si después había que disculparse.

Embelesando mis pulmones de su aroma atrape su boca con la mía, besándolo sin restricciones y con todo el anhelo que sentía por aquellos maravillosos labios.

El primer encuentro fue una descarga de locura, el segundo un torrente de emociones que aumento el deseo que quemaba en mi interior y el tercer, bueno el tercero fue mi mayor perdición, cuando su lengua entro al juego, profundizando el beso de la forma más deliciosa pero no por eso menos incitante, que me hizo soltar un gemido que su boca devoró por completo.

Mis manos se soldaron a su cuello, descendiendo por sus hombros y el comienzo de su espalda –mientras mi paladar de regocijaba de placer, al degustar el adictivo sabor de su boca- las suyas por su parte masajearon mi cuello, antes de rodear mi cintura y acabar con toda distancia entre nuestros cuerpos, compartiendo el jadeo que produjo el encuentro y que fue amortiguado por el furioso encuentro de nuestros labios, que se negaban a dejar ir los del otro.

-sabes maravillosamente a chocolates y fresa- susurro Edward con voz ronca, dejando un rastro de besos húmedos por mi cuello hasta el pequeño escote de mi blusa.

Inconsciente mente me restregué contra él, maravillándome con la fricción y las muchas cosas que note con aquel pequeño –pero para nada inocente- movimiento.

Mi mente divagaba a la deriva, mecida por un millar de sensaciones que aturdían mis sentidos y que despertaban un candente cosquilleo, donde fuese que las fuertes y grandes manos de Edward se posaran. Olvidando hasta mi nombre cuando sus manos ascendieron por mi espalda, masajeando mis costados por sobre la delgada tela de mi blusa cuadrille.

Las embestidas se sus labios se volvieron más intensa, más apremiantes, y mi boca se esforzó al máximo en responderle y compartir su ritmo. Mientras nuestras lenguas desataban la tercera guerra mundial de manera alternada dentro de nuestras cavidades bucal.

El apremio por aire se volvió una prioridad cuando perdí la noción del tiempo, y me olvide hasta de continuar respirando. Pero es que ello suponía una tarea bastante dificultosa, cuando su boca esta succionando tan sensualmente mi labio inferior y sus manos no detenían su inspección por mi cuerpo –bueno las mías tampoco lo hacían- aumentando peligrosamente mi temperatura corporal.

Jadee –en busca de aire- en el momento en que los labios de Edward me dieron un respiro y descendieron por mi cuello, besando, mordisqueando y succionando todo a su paso. Acelerando –aún más- mi pulso y de paso mi respiración al rodear con su húmeda boca el botón más sensible de mi pecho, haciéndome arquear la espalda automáticamente hacía él, para darle un mejor acceso.

No fui capaz de controlar el impulso de jalar un par de mechones de su cabello –hundiendo su rostro contra mí- ganándome un estimulante gruñido por su parte contra mi pecho. Mordiendo mis labios para no gritar, deslice mis manos por su pecho, soltando los molestos botones que me impedían tocar su piel. Adivinando mis intenciones, Edward se alzo con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo, besándome de una forma que debía estar prohibida, pero que me permitía un mejor acceso a los botones de su camisa.

Sus hábiles y expertas manos no se quedaron atrás, acariciando mi cadera se inmiscuyeron bajo el dobladillo, recorriendo la piel de mi vientre en el instante mismo en que mis manos hacían contacto con la suave y sedosa piel de su pecho. Con renovada ansiedad, solté los botones restantes, fascinándome con el espectáculo que se presentaba frente a mí.

Mi boca cobro vida propia, y tras un último roce con sus labios, descendió –mordisqueando el ángulo de su mandíbula- hasta su cuello, donde mi lengua salió al encuentro de su piel, para saborear en toda su extensión el torso perfecto de Edward. Quien continuo con sus manos el asombroso trabajo iniciado antes por sus labios y lengua en mi pecho.

En un ágil movimiento, sus manos consiguieron abrir mi blusa, y su boca rego un sinfín de besos por sobre el encaje de mi brasier. Y con otro –igual de imperceptible y rápido- sus manos se aferraron a mis muslos, subiéndome al mesón –con un extraordinario masaje- mientras Edward se abría paso entre mis piernas, que se aferraron –sin titubeos y con fuerza- a su diminuta cintura.

Molesta por las restricciones que la tela me ponía, comencé a deslizar la camisa de mi profesor por sus pálidos y perfectamente musculosos brazos, con Edward devorando –sin contemplaciones-mi cuello. Lo que sin duda dejaría marcas mañana, mientras se afanaba en liberar mi cuerpo del encaje y los restos de mi blusa.

Incline mi cabeza sedienta, jalando de su cabello para separar su rostro de mi piel y poder devorar sus labios con libertad. Temblando a la par cuando el encuentro se concreto y un torrente de maravillosas sensaciones abrazo mi cuerpo, y agilizo la lucha de mis manos con su molesta ropa. Acallando con las furiosas arremetidas de nuestros labios insaciables, los gemidos que nuestras caricias –en su inspección por el cuerpo del otro- ocasionaban.

Los dientes de Edward mordisquearon –con desesperante insistencia- mi labio inferior, cuando mis dedos se enroscaron en la pretina de sus pantalones, liberando –con un suave tirón- tanto tu cinturón como el enganche del botón, ganándome un perfecto gruñido junto a mi oído que hizo palpitar mi pulso y sobre humectar mi centro ardiente.

En un intento por aumentar sus gruñidos y los siseos que soltaban sus –ahora muy hinchados- labios, deslice mis dedos con deliberada calma por sus muslos, dibujando la forma de sus bóxers por sobre la tela del pantalón. Consiguiendo de paso que sus manos aumentaran su agarre en torno a mi cuerpo –volviendo las caricias más profundas y apremiantes- trastornándome al deslizar su boca cuello abajo y succionar con su lengua la piel de mi pecho hasta contornear con ella mi ombligo, haciéndome temblar al punto de sentir mis pantorrillas vibrar.

_Un momento no era yo quien vibraba._

Edward dejo caer su frente en mi clavícula, cuando la maravillosa melodía de Debussy lleno la sala desde el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-un segundo- jadeo besándome castamente en los labios, antes de alejarse unos pasos e inhalar hondo antes de contestar. –¿Diga?- escucho en silencio a su interlocutor frunciendo el ceño –Tanya cielo ¿dónde estás?-

Mi corazón se detuvo.

_¿Pero quién demonios era la dichosa Tanya? No podía ser su novia ¿o sí?_

.

.

.

Fin!

* * *

Holap!

Primero que todo; mil disculpas! De verdad siento en el alma la tardanza, pero luego de publicar tuve los exámenes finales en la Universidad, y al parecer estos secaron mi mente, porque hasta la semana pasada fui incapaz de escribir algo que me gustase. Y bueno las fiestas de fin de año tampoco ayudaron xD!

En segundo, pero no por ello menos importante; muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos! Juro que casi me infarte, cuando al cabo de un par de horas mi bandeja de entrada tenía como treinta mensajes de fanfiction! ^^

Sinceramente espero no me odien ni me manden a los Vulturis por como ha terminado el cap. en mi defensa puedo decir que nada es lo que parece! Y lo descubrirán muy pronto, ya que el próximo capítulo es un Edward POV :p

Y bueno, como varias me preguntaron les diré que en las clases de Edward hay mujeres desde 20 –como Bella y Ángela- y otras de que se acercan a los 40 –recuerden que la clase es originalmente de Esme-. Por otra parte la elección de las recetas no tiene nada de particular en sí, son sólo parte de mi reducida lista de repostería, asi que estoy abierta a sugerencias para las próximas clases, a ver si en una de esas se cumple el deseo de Bella y come sobre la anatomía de Edward –no digo más! xD!-

Como siempre va dedicado a mi amiga Clau –quien me trae helado de chocolate, para que me inspire y escriba pronto- y a mi melliza perdida –que aunque a la distancia, seguimos pensando lo mismo-

Espero se animen y me dejen saber lo que les pareció, pulsando el botoncito verde de abajo y dejándome un review. Siempre de la forma más constructiva posible xD!

Hasta el próximo capítulo!

.

.

.

Bye.-


	3. Dulce Merengue

Clases de cocina ~

**Capitulo 3:** "Dulce Merengue"

* * *

El roce de sus labios era una dulce tortura que despertaba una a una las células de mi cuerpo y me incitaba a tomar más, a saborear y devorarlo todo a mí paso. Perdiendo la razón en el proceso, al beber del excitante manjar que me proporcionaba su boca tibia e increíblemente apetecible. Mientras respondía a cada una de las apremiaciones de mis labios, restregando su cuerpo contra el mío en una tentadora danza, que estaba dejando un duro recuerdo en mí.

Su respiración errática contra mi piel era una suave caricia, que tentaba –peligrosamente- mis instintos. Forzando mi corazón –en un latido frenético- que golpeteaba contra mi pecho, acelerando el paso del deseo candente que rostizaba mis venas, y que me hacía quererla aún más cerca de lo que podía considerarse convencional.

Besando –prolongadamente- la fragante piel de su cuello, emprendí el retorno hasta sus carnosos labios –que de un tiempo a esta parte se había convertido en mi mayor perdición-. Deslizando mis manos por su cintura hasta su espalda, sonreí contra su piel, cuando su respiración se detuvo unos segundos en respuesta a al masaje que mis manos dieron a sus costados –por sobre la tela de su blusa- en un lento ascenso que retrocedió, luego que mis pulgares delinearan sus clavículas.

El encuentro con sus labios fue un lujo aún mejor que el de hace unos segundos, embobado bebí de su boca, aumentando el ritmo –que ella supo seguir al instante- cuando mi lengua repaso el contorno de su labio inferior antes de colarse entre ellos y recorrer toda la extensión de su cálida boca, unos segundos antes de enlazarse a la suya y desatar una ferviente lucha que oscilaba de su boca a la mía.

Succionando una vez más su labio inferior, me separe lo justo para permitirle insuflar los pulmones –al notar que su requerimiento por aire parecía ser tan grande como el mío- pero no fui del todo capaz de desprenderme de su sabrosa piel, por lo que deje rodar mis labios por su cuello. Besando el camino marcado por su yugular hasta el inicio de su clavícula, donde mi lengua y dientes se deleitaron succionando y mordisqueando la sensual prominencia, acabando por cerrar mis labios –por sobre la ropa- en torno al botón erecto de su pecho derecho, rodeándolo con mi lengua cuando su espalda se arqueo en aprobación hacia mí.

Sin ser conciente para controlar el gruñido que se formo en mi garganta, hundí mi rostro contra el pecho de bella –maravillándome con su aroma- en respuesta a los tenues jalones que sus manos propinaban a mi cabello. Retrocediendo sobre mis pasos, regué un sinfín de besos por su cuerpo hasta alcanzar sus labios y fundir los míos entre los suyos en un beso más pasional que amoroso, otorgándole un ángulo más cómodo a sus pequeñas manos para acabar de soltar los botones de mi camisa.

Mis manos –por su parte- acariciaron su sugerente cadera, para inmiscuirse luego bajo el dobladillo de su blusa y probar de la tersa piel que esta escondía. Temblando, cuando mis dedos se deslizaron por su plano vientre en el mismo instante en que sus manos de porcelana acariciaban mi pecho desnudo, soltando el último de los botones.

Los carnosos labios de Bella se presionaron lentos contra los míos, para descender por la comisura de estos hasta mi mandíbula, lugar en la que sus blancos dientes me dieron un suave mordisco que volvió más estrecho mi pantalón, antes de descender por mi cuello y recorrer con ayuda de su traviesa lengua cada porción de mi piel. Mientras mis manos masajeaban su pecho de la misma forma que antes lo hiciera mi boca y lengua.

Ansioso por apreciar en detalle su cuerpo, abrí su blusa con fluidos movimientos, jadeando –audiblemente- con el espectáculo que se cernía frente a mí. Por lo que mi boca no se contuvo, y beso y saboreo –a su antojo- hasta el último milímetro de su cremosa piel que el encaje de su brasier dejaba expuesta. Sentándola sobre el mesón con un suave masaje a sus muslos, me abrí paso entre sus largas piernas, que no tardaron en rodear mi cintura y apretarme contra ella.

Nuestras manos iniciaron una magistral lucha por quien libraba primero al otro de su respectiva camisa, disputa que perdí cuando Bella mordió juguetonamente mi hombro y deslizo mi camisa –con incitantes- masajes por los músculos de mis brazos. Las mías por su parte se afanaron en librar su cuerpo del molesto encaje, mientras mi boca atacaba su cuello con tantas ansias que seguro y mi pasión dejaría marcas en la blanca piel de su cuello. Idea que me fascino más de lo que debía, al imaginar una forma de marcarla como _mía._

En un inesperado movimiento mi traviesa alumna jalo de mis cabellos, inclinando mi rostro en el ángulo perfecto para que sus labios atacaran mi boca. Lanzándome a un abismo de placenteras sensaciones que sacudieron una a una las células de mi cuerpo, con una corriente eléctrica que parecía brotar de su piel cada vez que nuestros pechos desnudos se tocaban, y que se incrementaban con las caricias apremiantes de nuestras manos que conseguían arrancarnos gemidos que en vano intentábamos amortiguar en la boca del otro.

Mis dientes mordieron con insistencia su generoso labio inferior, cuando sus pequeñas manos liberaron –con agiles movimientos- el enganche de mi cinturón y el botón de mis pantalones al mismo tiempo. Gruñendo –audiblemente- junto a su oído, al buscar amortiguar mis jadeos en la tersa piel de su cuello, que se arqueaba sumisa contra mi boca.

Mis pantalones se hicieron aún más estrechos al sentir sus finos dedos recorrer la parte superior de mis muslos, dibujando los contornos de mis bóxers por sobre la tela de la ropa. Cogiéndola con fuerza –pero sin llegar a lastimarla- por la cintura, detuve el torturante vaivén de su cadera contra la mía. Otorgándome la oportunidad de recorrer su ahora desnudo torso con mi boca, deslizando mi lengua –en los lugares que había descubierto eran sus preferidos- succionando su cremosa piel que sabía a fresas, sintiéndola temblar cuando mi lengua contorneo su pequeño ombligo.

Pero demasiado pronto, mi _MUY_ inoportuno celular comenzó a vibrar dentro del bolsillo de mi pantalón, haciéndome repatearme mentalmente –por mi estupidez- al dejarlo encendido. Me inste a ignorarlo –incapaz de liberar mis manos de su perfecto cuerpo- besando y succionando la piel de su plano vientre. Pero como nada es perfecto y la suerte es un lujo de pocos, la dulce melodía de Debussy irrumpió sobre nuestros jadeos alertando a Bella, quien detuvo el recorrido de sus manos por mis hombros.

Me alce, dejando caer mi frente contra su blando hombro resignado. Intentando en vano recuperar el ritmo normal de mi respiración.

-un segundo- me las arregle para decirle besándola suavemente en los labios, mientras rebuscaba en mi bolsillo e interponía un par de pasos entre nosotros.

_Si no es de vida o muerte juro que matare al responsable._

-¿diga?- prácticamente gruñí.

_-Edward, gracias al cielo y me contestas. ¿Puedes venir por mí? Al parecer el tonto de Emmett se ha olvidado de recogerme y ya está oscureciendo._

Mi ceño comenzó a fruncirse, conforme escuchaba la temblorosa voz de una de las mujeres más importantes de mi vida.

-Tanya cielo ¿dónde estás?-

_-en la escuela de ballet, se suponía que Em vendría por mi hace más de una hora, pero no aparece ni contesta mis llamadas. Edward están prontos a cerrar ¿puedes venir tú?- _me rogo su dulce voz, haciéndome cerrar los ojos al ver todo rojo.

-claro cielo, estaré allí en un par de minutos. No te preocupes, ni vallas a moverte- advertí cerrando mi pantalón.

_-gracias-_ susurro antes que la llamada se cortara.

_Emmett date por muerto._

-Bella lo siento- murmure ajustándome el cinturón y volteando hasta ella -pero tengo una emergencia familiar que aten… ¿Bella?-

_¿Pero dónde demonios estaba?_

Mi corazón se estrujo en mi pecho al encontrarme completamente solo en aquel salón de cocina. Incrédulo, recorrí con la mirada hasta el último de los rincones del lugar, esperando –en vano- encontrar algún vestigio que me indicara que ella cruzaría en cualquier momento por el umbral de la puerta, para envelezarme con la hermosura de sus iris chocolatosas. Pero fue inútil, ni el más mínimo rastro de Bella se hizo presente en los segundos siguientes, por lo que recogí con prisas mi camisa del suelo y me apresure a la salida mientras la pasaba por mis hombros para abotonarla.

Recorrí los pasillos prácticamente corriendo al límite de mis fuerzas, abriendo cada puerta que se presento en mi camino, pero tras ninguna de ellas encontré a la mujer que me traía de cabeza.

_¿Qué diantres había hecho para que saliera así?_

Nos habíamos dejado llevar por la pasión; _¡si! _Pero Bella parecía tanto o más a gusto que yo de llevar las cosas al siguiente nivel, estábamos disfrutándolo y si no hubiese sido por la dichosa llamada…La llamada.

_No podía ella pensar que la usaba como un medio para serle infiel a mi "novia" ¿o sí?_

Y como un frío balde de agua la verdad cayó sobre mi cuerpo, llenándome del más profundo pesar, de imaginar siquiera que aquel dulce ángel de maravillosa mirada se sintió utilizada por mí. Creyéndome movido únicamente con fines netamente carnales, como si ella fuese tan sólo un objeto para satisfacer mi deseo.

-¡maldita sea!- masculle estrellando la puerta de mi volvo, poniendo en marcha el motor rumbo a la escuela de Tanya.

Los siguientes días, no fueron más que un horrendo vestigio del altercado con Bella. En los que repase una y mil veces en mi mente lo que le diría la siguiente vez que me encontrara con ella, explicándole lo erróneo de lo que yo creía habían sido sus deducciones. Rogando –como no lo había hecho nunca en mi vida- porque ella comprendiese y lograse perdonar el mal rato que seguramente le había ocasionado, eso sin contar con la humillación que era probable que sintiese.

Pero Bella no acudió a ninguna de sus clases el resto de la semana, tras reportarse enferma –según lo que me dijo la encargada, ante mi insistencia- pero yo sabía que ello no era cierto y saber que mentía tan sólo aumento mi agonía, al saberme responsable de sus ausencias, seguramente para no toparse conmigo.

Sin esperanzas tire de la manija de la puerta de mi última clase de la tarde, conciente que ella no se encontraba allí –no estaba seguro de cómo, pero lo sabía- y a pesar de ello mis iris verde se perdieron en el mesón del fondo, donde como ya sabía no se encontraba mi deslumbrante castaña, sino tan sólo su compañera Ángela.

Las horas se me hicieron eternas, mientras les enseñaba –sin ánimo alguno- la preparación de una tarta de fresas con crema pastelera. Eso sin contar las constantes insinuaciones de mujeres que bien podrían ser mi madre y otras tantas que no eran mayores a una de mis hermanas.

Resignado tras recoger a Tanya de su clase de ballet y sin intenciones de volver a mi departamento, estacione el volvo frente a mi tienda preferida de bebidas; Starbucks. Ayudando a bajar a mi compañera, nos encaminamos cogidos de la mano en completo silencio a la entrada.

-Ed, no arrastres los pies- me reprendió Tanya tirando de mi mano.

-lo siento- murmure entre dientes, esbozando una pobre sonrisa.

-estas triste-

Me encogí de hombros, evitando a toda costa mirar esos ojos azules que tan bien me conocían. Llegando hasta una rubia chica –tras el mostrador- que acomodaba su cabello y me sonreía insinuante.

-buenas noches ¿qué puedo ofrecerle?-

Quise rodar los ojos ante sus constantes pestañeos, que estaban muy lejos de ser coquetos.

-¿cielo?- dije bajando mis ojos hasta Tanya que abrazaba posesivamente mi brazo con sus pequeñas manos.

-un caramel macchiato y brownie con nueces- canturreo mirando ceñuda a la chica que no despegaba sus ojos de mí.

-para mí un café mocha- susurre entregándole mi tarjeta para que cargara la compra.

-¿a nombre de quién el caramel?- murmuro la rubia cogiendo el respectivo vaso y un rotulador, sin despegar sus ojos de mí.

-Tanya- dijo mi pequeña una octava más alta de lo requerido.

-¿y el mocha?-

Sus ojos dieron directo con los míos y la sonrisa más estúpida se expandió por su rostro, dejando bastante que desear si lo que pretendía era ser coqueta.

-también-

-claro- chasqueo la lengua –muchas gracias, que disfrute su orden-

Asentí, guiando a mi pequeña celosa al mostrador contiguo donde nos entregaron nuestra orden. Antes de instalarnos en la mesa más lejana a la chica llamada Jessica, o eso indicaba el papel que acompañaba mi recibo, seguido de un número de teléfono.

-eres imposible, dejas que todas las mujeres flirteen contigo- me acuso cruzando sus finos brazos a la altura de su pecho.

-pero tú eres la única chica en mi vida- le sonreí acariciando su sonrosado pómulo.

-no es verdad y lo sabes. No sé cuando pretendías decirme, pero yo se que ella es la responsable de esa tristeza en tus ojos-

Parpadee mirándola incrédulo, sin dudas había subestimado a Tanya, esta pequeña era aún más intuitiva que mi revoltosa hermana Alice.

-no sé de que hablas…-

Me miro ceñuda en completo silencio, atacándome con sus penetrantes iris azul.

-Tanya cielo…- empecé al verla levantarse con el ceño fruncido.

-voy al baño Ed. Está bien si no quieres contarme, pero no actúes como si aún tuviese cinco años-

Inhale hondo, siseando entre dientes al sentir aquella esencia a fresas colarse por mi cavidad nasal, haciendo rodar mi mente de sólo pensar en Bella. Por instinto voltee mi rostro –guiado por aquel maravilloso aroma- abriendo mis ojos completamente asombrado al encontrar a la razón de mi locura en una de las últimas mesas de la pared contigua, absorta en un grueso tomo.

Sin pensarlo me puse de pie, prácticamente corriendo hasta su mesa, sintiendo mi boca hacerse agua ante el aroma intenso del café, mezclándose perfectamente con el sutil perfume de su piel.

-Bella- susurre inclinándome tras ella, rozando su pequeña oreja al hablar.

Su cuerpo se estremeció, ocasionando que su mano de desviara de su objetivo y que el merengue del trozo de pie que llevaba la cuchara se esparciera por su mejilla y parte de su cuello. El cual se apresuro a limpiar con la servilleta y al instante su rostro se giro para encararme a pocos centímetros del mío.

-Ed… Edward ¿qué haces aquí?-

-lo mismo podría preguntar, ¿no qué estabas enferma? Pues yo te veo perfectamente-

La vi morderse su prominente labio inferior, tentándome a succionarlo entre los míos.

-eso… yo… yo no tengo nada que explicarte-

-no, supongo que el que debe explicaciones soy yo. Bella no sé qué paso por tu mente el otro día, pero te aseguro que es sólo un mal entendid…-

-¿mal entendido, así calmas tu conciencia?-

-Bella…-

-ahórratelo- murmuro entre dientes levantándose.

-Bella por favor…-

Mi mano se cerró en torno a su muñeca, experimentando la conocida corriente eléctrica subir por mi piel.

-déjame-

Como un completo imbécil la vi soltarse de mi mano y torpemente correr por el pasillo. Tarde una fracción de segundo en comprender que era ahora o nunca. Por lo que la seguí, deteniéndome frente a la puerta del servicio de damas, debatiéndome entre entrar o hacer guardia en la puerta hasta su salida.

Desesperado como estaba no lo pensé dos veces, y tras comprobar que nadie estaba mirándome, tire de la puerta, entrando con cautela en el amplio espacio regado de altos espejos. Para mi suerte a la vista no había nadie más que ella, apoyada contra la encimera de mármol con sus bellos ojos cerrados.

-Bella- dije parado frente a ella, pasando mis manos a los costados de su cuerpo para evitarle cualquier posible huida.

-¿qué…? ¿te das cuenta de donde estas metido?- la burla se mezclaba con la molestia latente en su voz.

-sólo quiero que me escuches dame cinco minutos y luego no me vuelves a ver, si es eso lo que quieres- dije, rogando que no prestase atención a la última parte.

-tienes dos-

-gracias-

-el tiempo está corriendo- murmuro cruzándose de brazos, en un fallido intento por ocultarme el temblor de sus manos.

-Bella, lo que paso el otro dí…-

-¿Ed, notas que estas en este es el baño de _damas_?- canturreo mi pequeña con las cejas arqueadas.

Una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro, al ver mejoradas mis posibilidades de obtener su perdón, ahora que contaba con una prueba de carne y hueso para respaldar mis palabras.

-como los hechos valen más que las palabras. Bella te presento a mi pequeña hermana Tanya- dije señalando a la pequeña rubia rojiza que me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, como si de pronto lo entendiese todo.

-¿tú hermana?-

Sus ojos se abrieron sin dar crédito a mis palabras. Oscilando de Tanya a mí en repetidas ocasiones, en las que no dejo de torturarme, al morder con insistencia su labio inferior.

-así es, Tanya fue adoptada por mis padres hace un par de años- murmure sin despegar mis ojos de los suyos.

_Cuando había necesitado esa mirada._

-unos cuantos- se burlo mi pequeña –Ed tiende a perder la noción del tiempo, fue hace muchos. Yo a penas y tenía un año y ya casi cumplo los doce- dijo mirándome inquisitivamente.

Yo sólo asentí, confirmando sus sospechas y satisfaciendo su curiosidad de hace un rato.

-Tanya Cullen, es un placer. ¿Bella verdad?- dijo tendiendo su pequeña manita sonrosada hasta mi ángel. Confirmándome con su gesto algo que no había visto nunca, ella la aprobaba.

-Bella Swan un gusto- susurro esa dulce voz que mecía mis sueños, esbozando una tímida sonrisa al encontrar mi mirada.

-bueno, creo que ustedes tienen que hablar- dijo encaminándose a la puerta –aunque claro no sé si este es el lugar más indicado para hacerlo- me regalo una amplia sonrisa antes de ver desaparecer el destello rojizo de su cabello.

-ella llamo el otro día, mi hermano Emmett olvido pasar a recogerla de sus clases de ballet. De verdad siento si te di una impresión equivocada- dije atropelladamente, prácticamente sin respirar –Bella tu eres la única mujer con la que quiero estar-

-Edward… yo …lo siento, actúe como una niña. Debí dejar que tú…-

-ya no importa- la corte acunando su rostro de porcelana entre mis manos.

Bella sonrió, haciéndome notar –como no ocurría en días- el latir frenético de mi corazón contra mi caja torácica, así como el deseo y la pasión fluir turbulentos en mis venas. Y como el idiota que era –cuando ella estaba cerca- sonreí embelesado con su belleza antes de estrellar mis labios contra los suyos.

Mi lengua delineo sus labios, extasiándose con su dulce sabor –que era incluso mejor de lo que recordaba- presionando su labio inferior pidió permiso para irrumpir en su boca, el cual fue concedido al instante. Por lo que mi lengua recorrió cada centímetro de su sabrosa boca, haciéndola jadear, al acariciar su paladar sin dejar de succionar su labio.

Las pequeñas manos de Bella me atrajeron por el cuello, meciendo un par de mechones de mi cobrizo cabello cuando mis manos se cerraron en su fina cintura y la alzaron hasta mi altura sin problemas.

Besar a Bella era un lujo incomparable a todo lo que había podido imaginar a lo largo de mi vida. Era el calor de su aliento, el sabor de sus labios –suaves como pétalos de rosas- que se amoldaban a la perfección a los míos y la miel que despedía su boca –que la mía bebía ansiosa con cada roce- lo que la hacía el ser la criatura más encantadora e irresistible del planeta. Y la que yo deseaba tener al alcance de mi mano, para regocijarme con su tierno toque por el resto de mis días.

Mis dientes mordisquearon –sin dejar de ser delicados- su carnoso labio inferior, deleitándose con su tersa textura. Besando la comisura de sus labios, regué un sinfín de pequeños besos por su rostro –memorizando con mis labios cada porción de su cremosa piel- para descender luego por su cuello, donde mi lengua salió al encuentro de su sabrosa piel para degustarla en toda la expresión de la palabra.

Una sonrisa tonta –pero a la vez presumida- se extendió por mi rostro, al ser consciente de lo que provocaba en Bella las caricias de mis manos y el roce concienzudo de mis labios por su piel. Siendo música para mis oídos, la sinfonía de jadeos y gemidos que soltaban sus labios de azúcar, adornados de la forma más perfecta por los estremecimientos de su cuerpo –que se apegaba cada vez más al mío- y las caricias y jalones que sus delicadas manos otorgaban a mi cabello.

Jadee, cuando mi lengua degusto los restos de merengue –que la servilleta no consiguió remover del todo- de la nívea piel de su cuello, volviendo aún más sabrosa –dentro de lo que era posible- la dulce esencia a fresas que estaban acostumbrados a degustar mis labios en su piel.

-sabes deliciosamente a merengue- susurre con voz ronca. Inmiscuyendo mis manos bajo su camiseta.

Un gritito se escapo entre sus labios, cuando mi lengua retiro –en pequeños círculos- los últimos residuos de merengue de su cuello, succionando luego su piel hasta que adquirió un encantador color rosa, semejante al del rubor de sus mejillas que yo tanto adoraba.

-n-no sabes lo que te extrañe- suspiro encajando sus uñas en mis hombros.

Mi pulso se acelero y mi cabeza se alzo –como movida por un resorte- para verla a los ojos. Y en cuanto nuestras miradas se encontraron, el rubor abrazo sus pálidos pómulos y sus bancos dientes mordisquearon su labio, en una clara muestra de que estaba avergonzada de sus palabras.

Pero yo no lo estaba.

-no más de lo que yo lo hice- murmure contra sus labios, fundiéndome en ellos, sin dejar de perderme en sus bellas orbes del más cálido color chocolate. Dando inicio a la batalla que se estaba volviendo común en nosotros.

El aclaramiento de una garganta y un fuerte portazo fue lo que nos trajo de vuelta cruelmente a la realidad. Bella escondió su muy sonrosado rostro en mi pecho abrazándose más a mí, mientras yo encaraba a una mujer de unos cuarenta y tantos años que nos miraba con el ceño fruncido y una despectiva mueca en los labios.

Regalándole una "encantadora sonrisa torcida" como las llamaba Tanya –que en nada suavizo la expresión de la mujer- arrastre a Bella fuera del servicio, notando su cuerpo tenso contra cada curva del mío.

-ese fue uno de los momentos más vergonzoso de mi vida- su voz sonó amortiguada por mi hombro.

Sonreí acariciando los rizos de su castaño cabello, besando el tope de su cabeza.

-y que lo digas-

Su cabeza se inclino hacia atrás y su mirada me envolvió. –debo irme-

-¿traes tu auto?- pregunte acariciando su mejilla.

Negó con la cabeza, sonriendo tenuemente. –Tomare un taxi- se encogió de hombros.

-ni se te ocurra- bese la comisura de sus labios, consciente que no sería capaz de detenerme si la besaba en serio –ahora vamos por mi pequeña, para llevarte a tu casa. Y no acepto un no por respuesta- termine al ver que iba a protestar.

-de acuerdo-

Cogí una de sus manos, enlazando mis dedos con los suyos. Experimentando una sensación totalmente desconocida, que me lleno por completo a pesar de lo simple del gesto.

Mi corazón se acelero al ver la mesa vacía y ningún rastro de Tanya, hasta que mis ojos se encontraron con una hoja doblada a la mitad con mi nombre rotulado en el centro con esa caligrafía que yo conocía tan bien.

_Ed:_

_El tonto de Em vino por mí, no te preocupes me llevara a casa de Esme (te lo debe). Disfruta de tu noche y no te preocupes la forma en que la conocí queda sólo entre nosotros tres._

_Te quiero hermanito._

_Tanya._

Sonreí guardando la nota de Tanya en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, para ver a Bella acercarse por detrás con su bolso y un sweater azul en su mano.

-¿ocurre algo?-

Sacudí la cabeza pasando uno de mis brazos por sobre sus hombros -tal parece que sólo seremos tú y yo-

Las palabras no fueron necesarias, el brillo en sus ojos, el rubor de sus mejillas y la forma en que mordió su labio me confirmaron todo lo que yo quería oír esa noche.

.

.

.

Fin!

* * *

Holap!

Lamento la tardanza! Y mi escuda es que me encuentro disfrutando de mis merecidas vacaciones y de verdad no he tenido cabeza ni tiempo para sentarme a escribir. Así que lo siento mucho si las hice esperar! Pero aquí les dejo finalmente el cap tres y de verdad prometo no volver a tardar tanto.

Les agradezco en el alma, que no me enviaran a los Vulturis, y bueno como algunas adivinaron Tanya era un familiar y no su novia xD! No soy tan mala, y la verdad es que esta historia es 100% BxE, y quizá tenga un mini drama –aun no me decido- pero sin duda nada de que preocuparse. ^^

Finalmente muchas gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y sobre todo sus reviews. Me encanta saber lo que les parece mi fic.

Y como siempre espero sus impresiones, dudas, críticas, posibles recetas, tomates, los vulturis, o simplemente lo que quieran –siempre de forma constructiva- en un review, dándole al botoncito verde de abajo.

Hasta el próximo capitulo!

.

.

.

Bye.-


	4. Helado y Chocolate

Clases de cocina ~

**Capitulo 4: **"Helado y Chocolate"

* * *

Tenía la sonrisa más tonta plantada en el rostro, pero ello no podía importarme menos en estos momentos. Suspiré luchando contra la humedad de mis manos, para conseguir cerrar el cierre de mi bolso y correr de vuelta a los brazos de mi adonis personal. Sólo pensarlo y mi estómago se retorcía en un nudo.

Mi mente no era más que una maraña de pensamientos difusos, que intentaba acabar de procesar las palabras cantadas por aquellos labios de mi delirio, que hacían revolotear mi corazón en mi pecho. A pesar de sentirme como la peor de las tontas, por haber permitido a mi mente volar más allá de lo permitido y por consiguiente salir huyendo sin darle posibilidad a replica.

"_Te presento a mi pequeña hermana Tanya"_- había dicho y con esa frase, que para cualquier mortal parecería simple y sin importancia, para mí era el bálsamo que estaba necesitando desde nuestro último encuentro. Pues una vez que las palabras dejaron sus labios, deje de sentirme usada y como la tonta más grande del planeta, y es que nadie podía culparme por haberme sentido así. Después de todo él era un dios caído del mismísimo Olimpo y yo una simple e imperfecta mortal con un precario equilibrio que me impedía caminar por una superficie plana sin encontrar algo con que tropezar, lo cual no era lo que muchos considerarían como una característica atractiva.

Espire hondo para encaminándome rumbo a mi adonis, maravillándome con el ancho de su espalda y como los músculos de sus brazos tendían a marcarse por sobre la tela de su camisa. Mi corazón se salto un latido cuando el crepitar rítmico de su risa canto en mis oídos, llevándome a una taquicardia con sólo verlo sonreír de medio lado.

-¿ocurre algo? –susurre buscando a Tanya con la mirada.

- tal parece que sólo seremos tú y yo-

Mordí mi labio, sintiendo mi estómago volverse un nudo al recordar lo que había pasado la última vez en el salón de cocina y lo que podíamos terminar en mi departamento si me armaba del valor necesario para invitarlo, y tenerlo así sólo para mí esa noche. Edward como si hubiese leído mi mente, sonrió ladinamente enlazando los dedos de su mano con los míos y remolcándome fuera de Starbucks.

Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa presumida al pasar frente a la chica de la caja, que nos miraba con el ceño fruncido salir de la mano. Si las miradas matasen…

Nos encaminamos a un flamante volvo plateado, al cual Edward le quito el seguro con el mando a distancia antes de abrir la puerta del copiloto para mí. Mis mejillas se colorearon cuando me ayudo a subir y deslizo el cinturón por mi cuerpo, besándome lentamente para luego separarse y rodear, con su desplante característico el volvo por el frente e ingresar de su lado y poner el auto en marcha.

-tú indicas –me miro con sus hermosas orbes de reluciente verde, saliendo del estacionamiento.

Le indique cómo llegar a mi edificio en rápidos susurros, con la vista pegada a los cristales de mi puerta, para contenerme y no saltarle encima en cada uno de los semáforos en el que nos detuvimos, los cuales fueron increíblemente pocos, debido a que conducía como un demente. Por lo que al cabo de un par escaso de minutos estaba aparcando su volvo en el parking frente a mi edificio.

Suspire resignándome a dejarlo ir, cuando abrió mi puerta y su mano me ayudo a salir. Pero para mí grata sorpresa sus fuertes brazos me encerraron entre su cuerpo y el volvo, apoderándose de mis labios con el mismo anhelo que sentía carcomerme por dentro.

Acarició mi labio inferior con la punta de su lengua, solicitando el permiso que yo le concedí gustosa, por lo que su lengua irrumpió en mi boca acariciando todo a su paso y enrroscándose a la mía con tal ímpetu, que me arranco un gemido flojo que su boca bebió con una sonrisa.

Mis brazos se soldaron a su cuello y una de mis manos subió a su cabello para acariciarlo y jalarlo suavemente, mientras la otra se perdía por su espalda hasta alcanzar su parte más baja. Las suyas por su parte acariciaron mi cuello y mis costados en su lento descenso a mis caderas, haciéndonos jadear al unísono al jalarme contra sí.

Sus suaves labios comenzaron a alejarse y por instinto lo retuve mordisqueando su labio inferior, atrayéndolo hasta mí por la nuca. Edward sonrió contra mis labios pero correspondió mi beso, dejándome entrar en su boca y deleitarme con el exultante manjar que ofrecía, embriagando mi paladar al sentir su dulce esencia entremezclarse con la mía.

Pero como lo bueno no dura para siempre, demasiado pronto –y sin que pudiese evitarlo esta vez- sus labios dejaron los míos y repartieron besos húmedos por mi rostro, antes de apoderarse de mi cuello para succionarlo, besarlo y morderlo con un frenesí delicioso que estaba segura dejaría marcas en mi pálida piel. Más no podía importarme menos ser marcada por él.

-debo dejarte ir –murmuró tan bajo que no estaba segura de su hablaba consigo mismo o conmigo.

Edward acarició mi cuello con su nariz, erizando mi piel con su respiración agitada. Ascendió mordisqueando mi mandíbula para apoderarse nuevamente de mis labios en un hambriento beso.

-¿te veré mañana? –inquirió acariciando mi espalda en suaves círculos que generaron un cosquilleo en la parte baja de mi estómago.

Acomode mi cabeza en su hombro -tengo clases ¿recuerdas? –respondí inhalando el exquisito aroma que despedía la piel de su cuello.

Asintió girando su rostro de tal forma de presionar sus labios largamente sobre mi coronilla. –hasta mañana entonces –dijo levantando mi barbilla para besar la punta de mi nariz.

Me revolví en sus brazos, sintiendo un vacío en mi pecho de sólo pensar en que se iría. –quédate conmigo –mi voz salió amortiguada por la sabrosa piel de su cuello.

**EPOV**

_-quédate conmigo –_susurro, provocando un suave cosquilleo descender por mi espalda, cada vez que sus tersos labios acariciaban la piel de mi cuello con el vaivén de sus palabras.

-no me hagas esto Bella –pronuncie entre dientes, apegándola aún más a mi cuerpo para que pudiese sentir lo que me estaba provocando. –no me tientes –roge antes de morder su hombro por sobre el sweater, logrando que se estremeciera.

-prometo portarme bien –sonrió presionando sus labios contra mi cuello.

-pero yo no sé si podre prometer lo mismo –reconocí hundiendo la nariz entre sus castaños rizos.

-yo sé que puedes –dijo alzándose para besar la comisura de mis labios, antes de jalarme de la mano rumbo a la entrada de su edificio.

Bella saludo con una amplia sonrisa al hombre de la recepción, quien me lanzo una mirada que llevaba implícita una clara advertencia. Pase saliva incomodo, intentando esbozar la más genuina e inocente de las sonrisas a modo de saludo, pero dudo que tuviese el efecto esperado.

Sus finos brazos se deslizaron por mi cintura mientras esperábamos el elevador, las mías de forma automática se deslizaron hasta su cadera y espalda respectivamente. Jalando de ella cuando las puertas se abrieron, para recargarnos abrazados en la pared continua a la entrada. Mi mano se movió mecánicamente hasta el tablero, para detenerse a medio camino, pues desconocía el piso de nuestro destino.

-vamos al ocho –pronuncio Bella enlazando su mano a la mía para presionar el botón correspondiente. En respuesta las puertas comenzaron a cerrar lentamente y yo guie nuestras manos unidas bajo su mentón para poder besarla.

No importaba las veces que mis labios se hubiesen enlazado a los suyos, cada roce traía siempre un nuevo descubrimiento, y un torrente de infinitas sensaciones que estremecían mi cuerpo y me volvía completamente dependiente de sus besos. Pues sabía, no existía en el mundo pasatiempo mejor que besar a mi Bella y disfrutar del calor de su cuerpo contra el mío.

Sonreí cuando las puertas se abrieron y el ruido hizo a Bella dar un respingo, alejándose de mis labios con un suave rubor cubriéndole las mejillas y la mirada fija en los patrones del suelo.

Acariciando su cabello, mire a nuestra interrupción, que resulto ser una chica de lacia cabellera rubia y finas facciones embutida en un insinuante vestido rosa, que entorno sus iris verde traslucido al vernos. Esbozando una sonrisa que distaba mucho de ser coqueta al verme, antes de centrar su atención en mi compañera que se empeñaba en fundir su rostro con mi hombro.

-¿Bella? –pronuncio con voz nasal, mirando a mi ángel con una sonrisa tan falsa como afirmar que el cielo es rosa y las nubes de malvavisco.

El cuerpo de mi pequeña castaña se tenso contra el mío. Cambiando el peso de un pie a otro, alzo el rostro sin dejar de morder su sabroso labio inferior con sus dientes. Frunciendo el ceño al ver a la rubia

-Lauren –suspiro con notable incomodidad, apretando la mano que aún permanecía enlazada a la mía.

-hace tiempo que no te veía, ¿no me presentas a tu amigo? – inquirió, haciéndome querer rodar los ojos, al verla acomodar su cabello tras uno de sus hombros mientras me evaluaba con la mirada.

-Edward, ella es Lauren, vive en el departamento que esta sobre el mío –susurro con los dientes apretados y un tenue movimiento de cabeza.

-todo un placer –dijo enseñando sus dientes, a lo que yo sólo asentí jugando con los rizos que se formaban en las puntas del cabello de Bella.

-hemos llegado –jale el cuerpo de Bella, notoriamente más relajado por mis palabras, cuando las puertas volvieron a abrirse con el sonido característico.

-espero verte pronto, puedes visitarme siempre que quieras –dijo Lauren con una estúpida sonrisa en sus labios con exceso de maquillaje.

-puedes esperar sentada –susurre con las puertas cerrando -pues vas a cansarte de otro modo –termine entre dientes, causando una encantadora sonrisa en mi acompañante.

-eso fue cruel –rio guiándome a su puerta.

-es lo que consigue por ser tan solicita –respondí besando su sonrosada mejilla.

-Lauren era mi compañera en el instituto, jamás nos llevamos bien –Y yo no pude estar más feliz con ello.

Bella cogió una llave de su bolso y abrió la puerta para mí.

-después de usted bella dama –murmure haciéndola reír.

El departamento de Bella era aún más amplio de lo que había imaginado, decorado en claros tonos y con su claro estilo minimalista. Caminamos cogidos de la mano hasta un amplio sofá negro, donde me deje caer acomodando a Bella en mi regazo.

-¿qué quieres hacer? –susurro la cálida voz de Bella, mientras acomodaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

-en este momento sólo una cosa.

Bella alzo su cabeza, mirándome con sus hermosos ojos chocolate expectantes. Sin romper el contacto me incline hasta ella, eliminando todas las distancias para posar mis labios sobre los suyos, que al instante comenzaron a seguir mi ritmo, tras un suave suspiro.

La conocida corriente eléctrica se deslizo por mi columna cuando sus labios se entreabrieron y mi lengua entro en su boca y comenzó a danzar con la suya. Su respiración se volvió tan superficial como la mía, y estaba casi seguro de que podía oír el dulce martilleo de su corazón mientras mis manos acariciaban su rostro y la acercaban aún más por la espalda.

Prácticamente jadee cuando las pequeñas manos de Bella dejaron mi cabello para masajear en círculos la sensible piel de mi cuello y colarse por el cuello y los botones abiertos de mi camisa para acariciar el comienzo de mi pecho.

-prometiste portarte bien –dije penosamente, sin desprenderme por completo de sus labios.

Bella sonrió, besándome una última vez para esconder el rostro contra mi cuello y suspirar hondamente.

-¿quieres ver una película? –murmuro trazando formas en mi camisa.

-¿qué tienes para ofrecerme?

Pero al instante me arrepentí de haber preguntado porque se alzó de mi regazo, encaminándose al mueble de la televisión.

-puedes elegir la que gustes –abrió una de las gavetas de la parte inferior, rebelando un amplio número de dvd´s. –voy a la cocina por algo de comer.

Asentí revolviendo mi cabello mientras la veía desaparecer. Camine hasta el mueble, poniéndome sobre mis rodillas para observar mejor la gran variedad de títulos. Estaba tan ensimismado tratando de decidirme por una que no me percate de la presencia de Bella, hasta que se acomodo a mi lado y la embriagante fragancia que despedía su cuerpo lleno mi cavidad nasal.

-he traído helado, al parecer Rose acabo con las últimas palomitas. ¿Has escogido alguna?

-¿Quién es Rose?

-es mi hermana, bueno casi hermana. Su madre se caso con Charlie, mi padre cuando tenía diez años. Ella suele quedarse conmigo cuanto está en la ciudad, es modelo y viaja mucho –murmuro con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-y tu la quieres mucho –no era una pregunta, era más que claro por la forma en que hablaba de ella, rodeando su nombre con tanto amor que me dieron ganas de que alguna vez lo hiciese con el mío.

-claro que sí, es mi hermana –sonrió –¿alguna ha captado tu interés? –dijo apuntando la gaveta abierta.

Sonreí levantando una de las cajas que lo había conseguido, arqueando una ceja al ver que desentonaba con todas las demás. -¿el rey león?

Bella se ruborizo hasta la raíz del cabello. –es mi favorita desde que puedo recordarlo –reconoció haciendo un adorable puchero, que no me pude resistir y me incline para besar su labio sobresaliente.

-también era una de las mías cuando eras pequeño, pero mi hermana siempre lograba que acabásemos viendo una de princesas. –dije frunciendo el ceño, al recordar las caritas de cordero degollado con las que Alice conseguía convencerme.

Su pequeño dedo aliso la arruga de mi frente y, yo no pude evitar sonreír ante el suave contacto de su piel. Capturando su mano entre la mía bese sus dedos y coloque la película, para luego acomodarnos en el sofá, con Bella recargada contra mi pecho y mis brazos cómodamente en torno a su cuerpo.

Ella obviamente lloro cuando murió mufaza, pero intento disimilarlo muy mal. Mientras acariciaba su cabello y su espalda en pequeños círculos.

-¿y bien, cuál es la siguiente? –pregunto sorbiendo su nariz y volteando a verme, cuando la pantalla se torno azul.

-es tu tuno de elegir –bese la punta de su nariz, ganando un adorable sonrojo de su parte.

-de acuerdo –se levanto. –esta es también una de mis favoritas –murmuro rebuscando entre las cajas para luego poner otro dvd.

-no sabía que te gustasen los vampiros –reí al ver que su elección fue Entrevista con el vampiro.

-¿Qué chica no sueña con ser mordida de noche por un sexy vampiro? –pregunto retóricamente, tendiéndome un pote con helado y la cobertura de chocolate.

Presione mis labios contra su coronilla, antes de llevar una cucharada a mi boca, y deleitarme con el sabor del helado de frambuesa entremezclado con la cobertura. Siendo iluminado por una maravillosa idea.

Removiendo el cabello de su hombro, deslice mi dedo cubierto de chocolate a lo largo su cuello, generando un escalofrío por parte de Bella, que intento girarse pero se detuvo cuando mi lengua recogió el chocolate, succionando hasta el último resquicio de su piel, haciéndola gemir suavemente.

-eso no es jugar limpio –me acuso, tomándome desprevenido al repartir helado por mi mejilla. –a esto pueden jugar dos –sonrió volteando y acomodándose sobre mi regazo con sus piernas alrededor de las mías.

Mordí mi labio cuando su dulce boca succiono mi piel, repartiendo lamidas y un sinfín de besos que hicieron girar mi cabeza en trescientos sesenta grados. Sin poder contenerme ahueque su rostro con mis manos, enlazando mis dedos entre las suaves hebras de su cabello , capturando sus labios en un hambriento beso que nos hizo gemir a ambos.

Bella mordió mi labio inferior y yo le di el acceso que ella solicitaba al instante, dejándola llevar el control y profundizar nuestro beso. Deslizando mi mano por su espalda, presione su cuerpo contra el mío, jadeando con las caricias ondulantes que su lengua propinaba a la mía.

Sus manos soltaron los botones restantes de mi camisa en menos de lo que tarda un latido, haciéndome jadear audiblemente al deslizarse por mi piel, delineando cada uno de los músculos de mi pecho.

Mis labios sorbieron del dulce majar de su boca, descendiendo por su mandíbula hasta su cuello, el cual mordí con fuerzas, sin pensar claramente lo que hacía. Provocando que Bella soltase un grito que me congelo.

-¿te lastime? –murmure tenso, despejando los rizos que se pegaban a su rostro para verla a los ojos.

Negó lentamente con la cabeza –ahora sé lo que se siente –murmuro haciendo alusión al comentario pasado de la película.

Beso mis labios, para luego subir por mi mejilla hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja, el cual fue capturado por sus dientes. –hazlo de nuevo –ronroneo pasando las manos por mi espalda.

Y como su fiel servidor que era, deslice mis labios por su clavícula para ascender por su cuello, el cual bese mordí y succione, consiguiendo un grito aún más alto que el anterior.

Lo siguiente fue un cúmulo de situaciones que mi cerebro no alcanzo a captar por completo. Sólo fue parcialmente consiente de la puerta siendo abierta con un ruido sordo y los gritos de un hombre, clamando el nombre de mi ángel, hasta que la figura de un hombre se presento frente a nosotros, y tras de él una pequeña que podía jurar a ojos cerrados que era mi hermana.

-¿Bells? ¿Bells estas bien?-inquirió el rubio mirándome ceñudo.

-Jass… ¿Jass, qué haces aquí? –Bella presiono mi pecho hasta dejarnos sentados en el sofá.

-dímelo tú. ¿qué son esos gritos? Pensé que alguien había entrado a tu departamento.

Mi pequeña se sonrojo y escondió su bello rostro contra mi pecho gesticulando un tembloroso _oh._

-¿y bien?

-está todo bien Jass –la voz de Bella salió amortiguada por mi piel. Y fue en ese entonces que recordé que mi camisa yacía en el suelo, al otro lado del sofá.

Separando suavemente a Bella, me alcé para recoger y pasar la tela por mis hombros.

-¿Edward?

_Maldición._

-¿Alice?

-¿qué demonios haces tú aquí? –preguntamos a la vez.

-¿Quién es él? –pregunto el rubio pasando confiadamente su brazo por la cintura de mi hermana.

-¿Edward quién es ella? –susurro mi ángel acomodando su ropa mientras me miraba.

-mi hermana

-mi novio –dijimos juntos. Y Alice se ruborizo como jamás lo había visto en mi vida.

-¿novio? –pregunte entre dientes, recorriendo al rubio de pies a cabeza.

Alice asintió , mirando al chico como si no hubiese un mañana, pero lo que más llamo mi atención fue que él le devolvió la misma mirada.

-Y bueno Ed ¿no nos presentas? –dijo comenzando a dar brinquitos como era tan común en ella.

-Bella, esta es mi hermana Alice. Alice esta es mi Bella –sonreí al ver como Bella se ruborizaba por mis palabras, pero no replico acerca de mi posesividad.

-es un placer Bella, se que seremos las mejores amigas –brinco hasta abrazarla, tomando por sorpresa a mi pequeña, que aún así le devolvió el abrazo sonriendo tímidamente.

-igualmente Alice.

-¿Qué hay de ti? –dije mirando con el ceño fruncido al rubio. Ganándome un codazo por parte de Bella, que sonrió al demonio saltarín, mejor conocido como Alice.

-Jasper whitlock

-Edward Cullen –estreche su mano. –¿y ustedes cómo se conocen? –pregunte mirando a Bella.

-Jass es mi mejor amigo desde que pequeños, fuimos juntos al instituto. Y ahora es mi vecino, su departamento es el que está en frente.

-eso explica porque tiene llave –apunte terminando de abotonar mi camisa.

-con la suerte que tiene Bella, creí que alguien había entrado y estaba torturándola…

Alice comenzó a reír descontroladamente –debiste ver su cara cuando oyó el primer grito –suspiro –las manos le temblaban mientras buscaba las llaves para entrar.

Todos nos unimos a sus risas, cuando Jasper se sonrojo e hizo un mohín avergonzado.

-bueno, tal vez deberíamos sentarnos –invito mi Bella, recogiendo los potes de helado que están tirados sobre la mesita de centro.

-Bells ¿el rey león? –Jasper sonrió arqueando las cejas.

Mi pequeña se sonrojo –¡es mi favorita! –defendió ruborizándose nuevamente.

-también es la de Ed, siempre peleaba por verla cuando éramos niños

-pero tu siempre convencías a Carlisle de ver una de princesas –fingí molestia, revolviendo su desordenado cabello.

-es porque yo soy su princesas y me quiere más que a ti –respondió saltando nuevamente.

-eso sería antes de Tanya, porque ella en verdad es adorable –susurro mi Bella pasando uno de sus brazos por mi cintura.

-¿cómo es que conociste a Tanya antes de mi? –inquirió en un tono que no tenía nada que envidiarle a una niña de tres años.

-nos encontramos hoy en Starbucks –dije envolviendo mis brazos en torno a la cintura de Bella, besando sus cabellos. –Emmett paso a buscarla –aclare, adivinando la siguiente pregunta de Alice, que me saco la lengua.

-entonces tienes que ir a la casa para que conozcas a Em y a mis padres –comenzó a planear Alice, votando en su puesto.

Bella tembló suavemente mirándome con los ojos abiertos en pánico, antes de esconder el rostro en mi cuello. –va a adorarte –susurre junto a su oído sólo para ella.

-Bella ya conoce a Esme, toma clases de repostería con ella. Así que sólo serán Carlisle y Emmett –dije acariciando el brazo de Bella.

-puedo ver donde se conocieron. No puedo creer que hayas roto las reglas, ¿quién eres y dónde está mi hermano? –bromeo Alice, conciente de mi aberración por el quebrantamiento de las reglas.

-fue inevitable, pues esta encantadora señorita dio vuelta mi mundo. Además ha valido cada segundo –dije inclinándome para capturar suavemente los labios de Bella en los míos.

-¡aw, ustedes son tan adorables! –aplaudió Alice.

Alice continuo con sus bromas que consiguieron relajar a Bella, mientras le contaba de mis vergonzosas historias de pequeño y de mi fascinación por la cocina y tocar el piano.

-creo amor que ya es hora de irnos –susurro Jasper luego de dos películas, al ver a Bella durmiendo contra mi hombro.

-nos vemos mañana hermanito –sonrió Alice besando mi mejilla.

-buenas noches –los despedí desde la puerta con Bella acomodada en mis brazos.

Maniobrando a tientas, conseguí dar con el pomo de la puerta e ingresar a la pieza de Bella, donde el aroma floral que despedía su cuerpo se encontraba más concentrado que el cualquier otra de las habitaciones.

Con la mayor de las delicadezas la deposite sobre la cama, arropándola con el edredón, me pelee con sus manos para soltarlas del cuello de mi camisa. Sonriendo aparte los rizos de su frente y presioné mis labios contra su mejilla a modo de despedida.

Bella se removió en la cama y antes de que acabase de voltearme cogió una de mis manos jalándome hasta ella. –quédate conmigo –susurro soñolienta, haciéndome espacio.

No lo pensé dos veces, quitándome los zapatos con prisa, me recosté a su lado, suspirando feliz cuando Bella se acomodo en mi pecho, abrazando fuertemente mi cintura.

-te quiero –susurre besando sus cabellos antes de que Morfeo me arrastrase bajo sus efectos.

.

.

.

Fin!

* * *

Holap!

Lo sé, no tengo perdón! He tardado la eternidad en actualizar. Pero en mi defensa diré que la Universidad ha sido algo estresante y cada vez que abría el archivo acababa cambiando un par de cosas y luego haciendo cualquier otra cosa. Además Jane y Alec también se han encargado de torturarme xD

Pero aquí esta al fin y ya no tardare en el siguiente porque ya lo tengo casi escrito, gracias a una aburrida clase de farmacología.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos!

Nos leemos en elsiguiente.

Beshos!


	5. Babarua de Fresas

**Disclaimer**: los personajes como todo el mundo sabe son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, aunque en mis sueños Edward es mío cada noche xDD Y la historia es propiedad de mi mente hiperactiva ^^

* * *

Clases de cocina ~

**Capitulo 5: **"Babarua de fresas"

* * *

Solté un largo suspiro cerrando la puerta tras de mí, al ver que Esme no se encontraba en el salón, aún cuando pasaban algunos minutos de la hora de inicio. Arrastre los pies hasta el último mesón, salude a Ángela con una cordial sonrisa, desplomándome sobre mi taburete para recuperar el aliento, tras correr por las escaleras.

Luego de minutos –que bien pudieron ser segundos- la puerta se abrió nuevamente, y la dulce Esme ingreso sonriendo tan cálida y maternalmente como siempre, mientras se excusaba por su retraso.

Pero en mi mente sus palabras fueron vanas y carentes de sentido, pues todo en cuanto era capaz de pensar, era en un par de hermosas iris de resplandeciente color esmeralda, pertenecientes a un bello y perfecto rostro, enmarcado por un salvaje pero no por ello menos suave cabello cobrizo. Pero por sobre todo en unos rosáceos y curvilíneos labios que sabían mejor a cualquier otra cosa en la tierra y que con una frecuencia abrumadora se curvaban en una deslumbrante sonrisa torcida que conseguían sumirme en un estado de trance.

Gemí contando los largos minutos que restaban para ver a Edward, y poder saborear sus labios, mientras mis dedos se abrazaban a sus cabellos. Y el tiempo se detenía, sumiéndonos en nuestra burbuja personal, en la que sólo nosotros importábamos.

Esme continuo con las explicaciones pertinentes de la clase, que para mi eran murmullos ininteligibles, a los que mis oídos se negaban a prestarles la atención debida y estaba segura, más tarde acabaría por lamentarlo.

Mis ojos vagaron de la blanca pizarra –en la cual se detallaba en cortos pasos la elaboración del postre del día:_ Babarua de fresas_- y de vuelta a Esme, en respuesta a los jadeos y murmullos que aumentaban a mí alrededor.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco y la respiración se me atoro en la base de la garganta, al cruzar mi mirada con aquella verde esmeralda que estaba deseando ver desde la tarde anterior, cuando por métodos poco convencionales me convenció de asistir a una cena con toda su familia mañana en la noche.

Edward sonrió para mí con su característica y magnifica sonrisa torcida, que como ya era costumbre me deslumbro, dejo mi mente completamente en blanco y volvió mi respiración superficial.

Sin dejar de sonreír giro sobre sus talones, quedando de frente a Esme, que claramente explicaba algo que lo incluía, por lo que por primera vez en la tarde preste atención a lo que decía.

–…bueno , en un amable ofrecimiento –Esme me miro significativamente, haciéndome desear desaparecer bajo la mesa –Edward será nuestro ayudante durante las clases, por lo que no duden en hacernos saber sus requerimientos –mis mejillas se ruborizaron bajo su atenta mirada y aquella sonrisa que claramente había heredado a su hijo.

Inhale hondo, obligando a mis ojos a permanecer fijos en el conjunto de letras rotuladas en la pizarra, evitando a toda costa buscar a Edward, pues sabía que estaría aún más perdida si lo hacía, y mis pies correrían por si solos hasta él para comérmelo a besos.

–¿necesitas ayuda? –inquirió una aterciopelada voz que robo el aire a mis pulmones, en respuesta a la combinación de su tono, el calor hormigueante de su aliento sobre el lóbulo de mi oreja y el roce de su pecho contra mi espalda.

Cerré los ojos y mordí mi labio, intentando controlarme y no saltarle encima.

–no hagas eso –lo acuse con un fingido tono de molestia, que él identifico al instante.

–¿te pongo nerviosa?

–cómo si necesitases preguntar –susurre cogiendo un bol grande y una lata de leche evaporada.

–me gusta escucharlo –beso mi mejilla demasiado rápido para mi gusto. –déjame a mi –retiro con delicadeza la lata de mis manos para abrirla.

Bufe cruzando mis brazos. –gracias por la confianza.

–es mi placer –rió, rozando mis labios cuanto voltee a verlo.

–¡compórtate!

Hizo un adorable mohín, que calentó la sangre en mis venas.

–te eche de menos –beso mis cabellos.

–y yo a ti, pero este no es el momento ni menos el lugar. Comienzan a vernos –dije mirando ceñuda a una de las mujeres que solía mirar a Edward más de lo que dicta la buena educación. Y esta no era la excepción.

Vertió con maestría el contenido de la lata dentro del bol. –y a ti no te gusta la atención –afirmo.

–sólo la tuya –respondió mi boca antes que mi mente pudiese filtrar mis palabras.

–no sabes cómo me complace escucharlo –rió besando mi cuello.

–Edward –advertí con los dientes apretados. Consiguiendo sólo que sus risas aumentaran de volumen.

Su cuerpo se tenso en respuesta al llamado de una chica del mesón contiguo, a lo que yo bufe. Apretando la mandíbula se irguió depositando con delicadeza la batidora en mis manos –ya vengo, intenta no voltearlo –rió acariciando mi mejilla.

Haciendo un puchero lo vi marcharse con su garbo característico hasta la chica, que reconocí como Heidi. Una morena mal teñida a rubia, que batía con descaro sus pestañas al hablar con Edward. Mis dientes rechinaron, cuando las garras que tenía por manos se enroscaron en los antebrazos de _mi novio._

Fue inevitable no ruborizarme a raíz de mi pensamiento, pues si bien llevábamos un mes saliendo y él en varias ocasiones se había quedado a dormir en mi departamento para una muy satisfactoria sesión de besos, hasta el momento no me había pedido ser su novia, ni había mostrado el menor interés por nombrar lo que teníamos. Por mucho que yo desease que ya lo hubiese hecho.

–¿por qué estás tan ruborizada? –inquirió esa hermosa voz de seda que conseguía aturdirme a limites impensados, haciéndome incluso olvidar continuar inspirando aire para insuflar mis pulmones.

Mordí mi labio negando lentamente con la cabeza. -¿crees que esto ya esté bien? –susurre para cambiar el rumbo de mis pensamientos, y no preguntarle lo que realmente pensaba de nuestra relación y, si pensaba pedirme algún día ser su novia.

Entrecerró los ojos. –si, ya es suficiente de batido. ¿Tienes la jalea?

–¿debería? –dude mordisqueando mi labio.

Sonrió liberando mi labio con su pulgar. –puede solucionarse, voy por el agua caliente –al instante extrañe el calor de su cuerpo contra el mío.

–¿puedes alcanzarme el otro bol?

Hice lo que me pidió, despejando el mesón para alcanzar el bol limpio y la caja de gelatina en polvo.

–Vierte el contenido –indico con ternura, acomodándose junto a mi –bien, esto lo hare yo –susurro adicionando una taza de agua caliente y luego otra de helada para disolver la mezcla –no queremos que te quemes ¿verdad? –una juguetona sonrisa curvo sus labios.

Hice un mohín, viéndolo trabajar con una destreza y precisión que me dieron envidia. Pero que despertaron ciertas partes de mi cuerpo, ante lo sensual de sus movimientos.

–ya está, ahora sostén el bol con la leche y la batidora contra un costado mientras vierto la gelatina.

Obedecí concentrando me en sobremanera para no dejar salir a flote mi torpeza, y arruinar su trabajo. Sonriendo feliz al sentir su mano sobre la mía, guiando mis movimientos en pequeños círculos hasta homogenizar la mezcla, que adopto una adorable coloración rosácea mientras adicionaba las fresas.

–Bella respira, ya casi has terminado. Sólo queda dosificarla en los moldes –se burlo Edward ante la tensión a la que estaba sometida mi cuerpo, al cuidar no causar un desastre.

–ríe todo lo que quieras. Después de todo has hecho prácticamente todo el trabajo –murmure mirando con fingida entretención la blanca cubierta de la mesa.

Dos de sus fríos dedos alzaron mi mentón. –Bella mírame – lo hice, sobrecogiéndome con la dulzura que destilaban sus verdes ojos. –no pudimos lograrlo sin tu atenta participación –y ahí estaba la maldita sonrisa torcida que borraba todo de mi mente.

Refunfuñe entre dientes, recibiendo un pequeño beso en la frente que me hizo sonreír involuntariamente, viéndolo acomodar los moldes para heladera.

Con su atenta ayuda y reflejos conseguí rellenar los moldes, sin derramar una sólo gota en el proceso. Mordiendo mi lengua para lo replicar cuando levanto la platina con ellos, pues era seguro que el aire me haría tropezar y repartir su esfuerzo por todo el piso.

Percibí su presencia incluso antes de sentir sus brazos rodearme, pero ello no contribuyo a evitar que mi cuerpo se estremeciera a su contacto. –¿qué haces? –su aliento acaricio mi oído y sus labios me tentaron rozando mi lóbulo.

Me encogí de hombros, recargando la cabeza en su hombro con los ojos cerrados. –pensaba- la respuesta salió de forma autómata.

–en mi espero.

Entorne los ojos ante su arrogancia, golpeando la mano que se adueño de mi cintura. –lamentare enormemente el nutrir tu orgullo, pero si, lo hacía –reconocí cerrando los ojos. –estoy nerviosa por lo que pueda pasar en la cena de mañana.

Presiono sus tersos labios contra mi cuello. –no tienes por qué. Todo saldrá bien, Alice y Tanya lo están preparando desde hace días.

Gemí, conteniendo el aliento, de sólo pensar en las miles de cosas que podían salir mal si yo estaba presente. Y lo peor es que sería frente a toda su familia, tirando por la borda el esfuerzo de sus hermanas.

–deja de preocuparte –gruño juguetonamente contra mi cuello, despertando una descarga de sensaciones que hormiguearon bajo mi piel. E hicieron picar mis labios por su contacto.

–lo intento, lo intento… –mi voz salió temblorosa debido a las caricias que sus labios continuaban propinando sobre la sensible piel de mi cuello, comenzando a ascender y mordisquear la línea de mi mandíbula. Lo cual trajo la cuota de juicio que luchaba por hacerse oír desde el fondo de mi mente, siendo conciente de lo que estábamos haciendo y el _lugar _en que lo estábamos haciendo.

Me tense, sentándome rígidamente sobre el taburete, empleando una fuerza de voluntad sobrehumana para alejar las manos y labios de Edward de mi cuerpo. Oyéndolo refunfuñar y gruñir por lo brusco de mis movimientos.

–¿qué…?

–aún estamos en clases ¡Dios! Qué va a pensar ahora tu madre de mí –me lamente ocultando el rostro contra la palma de mis manos, evitando a toda costa mirar a Esme, que de seguro no de perdía detalle de lo que hacíamos.

–siempre puedes culparme de todo. Después e todo, ella sabe que es imposible resistirse a mis encantos…

Deje caer las manos, mirándolo incrédula por un par de segundos, antes que las carcajadas salieran de mis labios libremente.

– ¡tonto! –reí golpeando su pecho.

–hey, no me agredas –hizo un puchero tan adorable, que fue imposible resistirme a besar su labio sobresaliente. Y por supuesto el no perdió oportunidad y capturo mis labios por un breve momento. –Eres un pequeño demonio –sonreí ampliamente, tras haber deslizado mi dedo embetunado en Babarua por su pálida mejilla.

–no te atrevas –jadee retrocediendo, al ver sus dedos recoger mezcla de bol y acercarse peligrosamente rápido a mí.

Y obviamente mi enorme torpeza y falta de velocidad de reacción jugaron a su favor, por lo que cogiendo mi antebrazo con su mano libre, jalo de mí, estrellándome contra su cuerpo, de tal manera que sus dedos tuvieron el ángulo perfecto para deslizarse por mi mejilla, la comisura de mis labios y acabar descendiendo zigzagueantes por mi cuello.

–¡Edward! ¿cómo esperas que me quite esto? –fingí molestia, apuntando mi rostro.

Sonriendo se inclino contra mí, dejando su lengua recoger el Babarua de mi mejilla, delineo mis labios, causando estragos al detenerse en el lóbulo de mi oreja. –si lo ensucio, lo limpio –dijo succionando, antes de continuar su recorrido piel abajo. Robándome una cadena de pequeños gemidos, que por más que mordí mi labio no pude acallar.

–veo que se divierten –susurro una cantarina y dulce voz a mi costado, haciéndome dar un salto. –no fue mi intensión asustarte, lo siento Bella.

–Esme…–susurre con pavor, dándole un codazo a Edward cuando comenzó con su sesión de risitas.

**EPOV**

Me fue imposible contener la risa al ver la cara de espanto, con que Bella miraba a mi madre.

–Esme… -su voz era temblorosa y el adorable rubor de sus mejillas había desaparecido por completo.

–¿no estás grande para estos juegos? –Esme fingió reprenderme, pero la amplia sonrisa que adornaba su rostro la delato. –has corrido con suerte Bella, cuando Edward era pequeño acostumbraba voltear el bol completo sobre el cabello de Alice –rió, contagiando a Bella, que se relajo ante los encantos de mi madre.

–¿Alice y tu…?

–Somos mellizos –me adelante, intuyendo su pregunta.

–Bella querida, creo que debes ir a lavarte eso antes que se seque sobre tu piel –le sonrió mi madre.

Bella asintió, deslizándose lentamente del taburete en el que estaba sentada.

–Edward, creo que puedes hacerte cargo desde aquí. –consulto el reloj de su muñeca. –Carlisle no debe tardar en pasar por mí. –sonrió como una colegiala enamorada, girándose para mirar a Bella. –Te esperamos mañana Bella –dijo con su tono amoroso besando la sonrosada mejilla de Bella, que estaba libre de Babarua.

Mi Bells asintió con la cabeza, mordiendo nerviosa su labio inferior. En un simple gesto que despertó partes dormidas de mi cuerpo que clamaron por su contacto.

–No te veré hasta mañana ¿verdad? –consulto Esme moviendo las cejas sugestivamente, de una forma que en nada tenía que envidiar a Emmett.

El calor abrazo mis mejillas, y por instinto desvié la vista esperando que lo dejase correr.

–Es una chica encantadora. –jalo de mi brazo para que me inclinase sobre ella, y pudiera depositar un beso en mi mejilla. –los veo mañana, despídeme de Bella.

Asentí viéndola recoger sus cosas y salir del salón.

Suspire metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de mis jeans, recorriendo con la vista mí alrededor, que poco a poco se iba desocupando. Me contuve de rodar mis ojos cuando Heidi me sonrió y guiño, en lo que ella pretendía ser sensual.

Recogí los utensilios descartados del puesto de Bella, a la espera de su vuelta, pero los minutos se me hicieron eternos. Por lo que revisando que todo estuviese en orden salí en su búsqueda.

La encontré saliendo del servicio de señoras, y en cuanto nuestras miradas se encontraron sus pómulos se colorearon adorablemente.

–Ya me estaba preocupando, por un momento creí que una gota se había cruzado en tu camino. –bromee.

Su ceño se frunció y camino hasta mi sin dedicarme ni una pequeña mirada. En una clara indicación que pasaría de largo.

Cogí su brazo, girándola para encararme. –sólo bromeaba. –roce sus labios, que se fruncieron en una tensa línea. –Bells… prometo no volver a hacerlo. –regué un camino de besos desde sus labios hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, sin conseguir respuesta alguna. –¿amor?

Su cuerpo se tenso y un débil jadeo se escapo de sus labios. Temeroso de haber dicho o hecho algo malo alce la vista, acunando su rostro de porcelana para que estuviese a mi altura. – ¿dije o hice algo malo? –pregunte con el alma pendiendo de un hilo.

Sacudió la cabeza negativamente sin dejar de mirarme con los ojos levemente fuera de sus cuencas. –tu… -trago ruidosamente. –¿de verdad?

Presione mis labios contra los suyos. –Bella tú eres mi amor. –la bese, esta vez obteniendo una respuesta de su parte. –eres mi ángel traído del cielo para atormentar mi cordura. –moví mis labios entre los suyos, maravillándome con el dulce sabor de su boca. –lo eres todo y a la vez espero que seas mucho más. –reconocí descansando mi frente en la suya.

–Yo también espero que seas mucho más –susurro ahuecando mi mejilla con su pequeña mano.

Mi corazón emprendió una loca carrera, tome sus labios maravillándome con su textura, mi lengua salió a saborearlos y ellos se entreabrieron para profundizar el beso. Abrace su fina cintura apegando su cuerpo al mío, sus manos se adentraron en mi cabello haciéndome ronronear con sus caricias, mientras el beso se tornaba salvaje, pero a la vez era el más dulce y cargado de amor que habíamos tenido, y cada una de mis células se encendió con el amor que latía en mis venas por ella.

Sin detenerme a pensarlo la arrastré de vuelta al baño, trabando la puerta detrás de nosotros.

Sonrió contra mis labios, estrellando su cuerpo aún más al mío que la recibió gustoso. Acariciando sus muslos la alce, a lo que Bella respondió enrollando sus piernas en mi cintura, provocando un exquisito roce que nos hizo jadear al unísono.

Con ella en mis brazos camine a tientas hasta la encimera, donde acomode su cuerpo para tener un mejor ángulo para atacar su cuello.

–Esto me trae muchos recuerdos –murmuro débilmente entre jadeos, inmiscuyendo su tersas manos bajo mi camisa para acariciar la piel de mi espalda.

Mordí la prominencia de su clavícula, logrando estremecer su cuerpo y un flojo gemido. –los mejores –concorde, recorriendo la piel de su vientre que su blusa dejaba al descubierto.

–Aunque también recuerdo un momento muy vergonzoso. –rió ruborizándose hasta el cuello, y pude intuir que se mordía el labio.

–¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor?

Negó alzando mi cabeza para mirarme. –que esta vez me encargue de pasar el seguro para que nadie nos interrumpa.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron y una sensual sonrisa torció las rojas curvas de sus labios.

–Entonces no perdamos el tiempo hablando. –fue lo último que dijo antes de capturar mis labios en un beso demandante y comenzar a soltar los botones de mi camisa, que no tardo en caer al suelo.

–Te quiero –sisee sobre sus labios, separándome lo justo para deslizar su blusa y dejarla unirse con la mía en el piso.

-Y yo a ti Edward, más que a nada en el mundo. –susurro repartiendo besos húmedos por mi pecho, mientras sus pequeñas manos jugaban con el botón de mi pantalón.

.

.

.

Fin!

* * *

¿Hace calor, no?

Como prometí no tarde tanto, a penas y un mes ^^ Hubiese subido antes, pero ff me bloqueo todo el fin de semana y el pequeño granuloma que tengo en mi ojito derecho, lo hace arder cada vez que toy frente a Damon (mi netbook) por lo que si se me paso algún error, en verdad lo siento! xD

Pero ya toy aquí, y sin son lindas con los reviews, prometo subir el siguiente este fin de semana, pues sólo le falta corregirlo, lo cual me hace pensar que necesito una beta ¿algún interesado?

El cap como siempre va dedicado a mi melliza y mi querida Clau que ha estado preguntando por él, y sé va a adiarme por como lo corte xDD

Les dejo el preview, a ver si se motivan y me dejan un comentario ^^

_._

_._

_Cerré los puños intentando contener los temblores de mis manos, pero no habí__a nada que pudiese hacer con los latidos frenéticos de mi corazón. Pase los dedos por mi cabello antes de voltearme a ver a quien se había convertido en la razón más importante de mi existencia._

–_¿Qué piensas? –susurre acomodándome en su espalda y embriagándome de su aroma._

–_Es hermoso… -se volteo a verme._

–_Entonces que dices, ¿aceptas? –pregunte con el pulso por las nubes, entrelazando mis dedos con los de su mano libre de la pequeña caja de terciopelo._

_._

_._

Nos leemos en el siguiente! ^^


	6. Tarta de Chocolate

**Disclaimer**: los personajes como todo el mundo sabe son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, aunque en mis sueños Edward es mío cada noche xDD Y la historia es de absoluta propiedad de hiperactiva mi mente ^^

* * *

Clases de cocina ~

**Capitulo 6: **"Tarta de Chocolate"

* * *

Sus manos bajaron hasta mis muslos y mi cuerpo de forma autómata respondió dando un salto, enrollando mis piernas en torno a su cadera. Jadeando al unísono con el roce que mi repentino movimiento genero.

Edward camino conmigo hasta la encimera, acomodándome sobre ella sin quitar mis piernas de su cuerpo, mordisqueando repetidas veces mi labio inferior, lo cual me hizo gemir audiblemente. Con una sonrisa presumida hizo rodar sus rojos labios por toda la extensión de mi rostro, bajando por mi cuello, donde sus dientes también se unieron a las caricias que estremecían y torturaban mi cuerpo.

–Esto me trae muchos recuerdos –murmure entre jadeos, inmiscuyendo mis manos bajo la tela de su camisa para acariciar la piel suave y tersa de su espalda.

Gemí vergonzosamente cuando mordió la prominencia de mi clavícula, arqueándome involuntariamente contra él al sentir su aliento caliente escapar de sus labios y hormiguear sobre mi sensible piel.

–Los mejores –concordó, deslizando sus grandes manos por mi vientre, bajo la blusa.

–Aunque también recuerdo un momento muy vergonzoso. –reí ruborizándome y mordiendo mi labio.

–¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor? –pregunto besando la base de mi garganta.

Negué acunando su rostro con ambas manos para alzarlo hasta mi altura –Que esta vez me encargue de pasar el seguro, para que nadie nos interrumpa –dijo con una voz condenadamente sensual, que me derritió de la misma forma que lo hace un cubito de hielo bajo el sol.

Una parte dentro de mí se encendió, esbozando una amplia sonrisa, lleve mis manos hasta su camisa, soltando los botones con una rapidez que y destreza que me sorprendieron. No trascurrió mucho tiempo hasta que la tela se abrió y el espectáculo de su pálido pecho resplandeció ante mis ojos.

–Entonces no perdamos el tiempo hablando. –capture sus labios en un beso completamente demandante, que reflejaba el ansia que sentía de él, dejando caer su camisa en algún rincón del suelo.

Trace cada músculo con la punta de mis dedos, regodeándome cuando se contrajeron y un suave ronroneo salió de su garganta. La sangre hirvió en mis venas y rápidamente repartí un sinfín de besos húmedos por la dulce piel de su pecho, disfrutando del martilleo incesante de su corazón, que latía a la par del mío.

–Te quiero –siseo sobre mis labios, alborotando aún más el revoloteo de las mariposas en mi estómago. Separándome los centímetros justos para soltar y deslizar la blusa fuera de mi cuerpo y dejarla unirse con la suya en el piso.

–Y yo a ti Edward, más que a nada en el mundo. –confesé repartiendo besos por su mandíbula hasta alcanzar su cuello, el cual lamí y mordisquee a mi antojo, mientras mis manos jugaban con el botón de su pantalón.

Edward gruño entre dientes al sentir mis manos jugar con el botón , a lo que yo sonreí maliciosa, mordisqueando su cuello mientras abría y volvía a cerrar su pantalón. Acción que repetí hasta que sus manos alejaron las mías y las llevaron tras su cuello, en lo que sus labios tomaban posesión de mis labios, que lo recibieron gustosos; meciéndose en un beso completamente salvaje por parte de Edward e increíblemente cargado de amor, como ninguno otro compartido.

Hundí los dedos entre las suaves hebras de su cabello, colisionando una vez más mis labios contra los suyos. Decidida a tomar el control, mi lengua presiono su labio inferior en una silenciosa solicitud que él me concedió al instante, por lo que acariciando una vez más sus labios mi lengua entro al encuentro de la suya, disfrutando de su sabor adictivo e inigualable de su boca. Jadeando con los movimientos en espiral en que su lengua capturaba la mía, acelerando el loco revolotear de las mariposas en mi vientre.

Edward me acaricio con suma delicadeza por sobre el encaje del sujetador, cubriendo luego con sus labios la piel que este dejaba expuesta. La dermis me hormigueo y el deseo de que continuase así por horas se implanto en mí, haciéndome presionar aún más su cuerpo contra el mío, que seguía rodeado por mis piernas, jadeando al sentir el efecto, que nuestro acalorado encuentro estaba dejando en él.

–Edward –gemí mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, cuando sus manos se inmiscuyeron bajo el encaje, acariciando los botones endurecidos de mi pecho. Arqueándome contra él, cuando los hizo rodar entre sus dedos.

Mi corazón latía tan fuerte contra mi caja torácica que prácticamente dolía, pero era un dolor increíblemente placentero a la vez, que alimentaba la llama del deseo que sentía por Edward, haciendo bullir la sangre dentro de la pared de mis venas.

Toda idea o pensamiento salió huyendo al sentir los labios de Edward mordisquear la parte superior de mi pecho, quitándome el aliento al descender hasta la parte más sensible de ellos, que esperaba ansiosa por su contacto. Pero antes de alcanzar mi pequeño botón derecho, sus labios me abandonaron y Edward estableció un espacio prudente entre nosotros.

Respiraba superficialmente y su pecho subía con cada inspiración, remarcando los músculos de su pecho y fue entonces que note que la mi respiración no distaba mucho de la suya.

–Ed… -mi garganta se seco al verlo inclinarse, recoger su camisa y pasarla por sus hombros.

–Lo siento. –susurro tendiéndome mi blusa y desviando la mirada.

_¿Por qué lo sentía?¿Por no desearme como yo a él?_

Salte de la encimera, mordiendo mi labio para no soltar el sollozo que clamaba por salir, cubriendo rápidamente mi pecho con la tela azul de mi blusa.

–Bells. –le di la espalda acomodando mi sujetador, incapaz de ver su rostro y no romper en llanto. –¿Amor? –apreté los parpados con fuerza.

_¿Qué no entendía que las palabras salían sobrando?_

–Bella.

–Tú no me deseas. –dije arrepintiéndome al instante, pues el dolor en mi pecho se hizo mayor al pronunciar mi mayor temor en voz alta.

–Amor nunca digas eso. –abrí los ojos, sus iris verdes parecían arder cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron en el espejo –Te deseo, _demasiado_, nunca lo dudes. –beso mi cuello sin apartar la mirada.

–Pero…

Su brazo envolvió mi cintura y su barbilla se recargo en mi hombro. –Amor, si me detuve es porque tú mereces algo mejor que un baño –movió mi cabello y presiono sus suaves labios en el pequeño espacio bajo mi oreja –No quiero que nuestra mi primera vez sea _aquí._ Jamás me perdonaría el tomarte en un lugar como este y con prisas, quiero disfrutar cada segundo y marcar hasta el último milímetro de tu piel como mío –ronroneo en mi oído, tirando del lóbulo con sus dientes –Y este no es el lugar, ni el momento indicado para hacerlo.

–¿Es sólo por eso? ¿No es por qué yo…? –no me dejo terminar, sus manos me giraron hasta quedar cara a cara y sus labios tomaron los míos, borrando todo de mi mente.

Me beso tan lenta y tiernamente, que mi corazón se encogió ante el cúmulo de sensaciones y sentimientos que su beso despertó en mí, haciendo desaparecer hasta la más mínima de las inseguridades.

Aferrándose a mis caderas jalo suavemente de mí, encajando nuestros cuerpos a la perfección, sin dejar el más minúsculo espacio entre nosotros. Jadee sin poder evitarlo y su lengua aprovecho la oportunidad para adentrase en mi boca y explorar todo a su paso, dejándome saborear su aliento con la punta de mi lengua, la cual pronto fue sometida a las maravillosas caricias que le propinaba la suya. Debilitando mis rodillas, al punto de tener que buscar apoyo en sus hombros para no caer.

Abrí mis ojos, perdiéndome en el inmenso oasis de los suyos. Jadeando por la falta de aire, pero con la sonrisa más amplia y boba en el rostro. Edward apoyo su frente sobre la mía sonriendo de la misma forma, sólo que él se veía increíblemente perfecto con su hermosa sonrisa torcida de modelo de revista.

–No hay absolutamente nada malo contigo, eres perfecta –beso mi mejilla –Y en cuando a lo otro –me giro nuevamente frente al espejo –Jamás dudes que te deseo –rodeo mi cuerpo con ambos brazos, presionando su pecho contra mi espalda.

–Te quiero –recargue la cabeza en su pecho.

–Y yo a ti mi amor –murmuro abotonando mi blusa sin romper el contacto de nuestros ojos en el espejo. Acelerando el ritmo de mi pulso con el amor sincero que brillaba en los suyos.

**EPOV**

Luego de acomodarnos la ropa y un par de besos y caricias robadas, salimos del baño tomados de la mano, sin poder dejar de sonreír, como el par de enamorados que éramos.

No podía apartar los ojos del pequeño ángel, sujeto a mi brazo y con sus dedos entre los míos, notando como una cálida sensación se expandía en mi pecho cada vez que Bella sonreía o se ruborizaba al pescarme mirándola, como si no hubiese nada más en el mundo. Feliz de ser el único que provocaba esas reacciones en ella.

–Deja de mirarme así –pidió ruborizándose una vez más.

Me detuve quedando de frente a ella –¿Así cómo? –aparte un par de cabellos que caían sobre sus ojos.

–Como si… -se interrumpió mirando ceñuda tras de mí.

Seguí el rumbo de su mirada encontrando a Heidi recargada en la pared acomodando la escusa que vestía por falda. Sonrió mostrando los dientes cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, y yo aparte la mía para fijarla en Bella que mordía su labio con demasiada fuerza para mi gusto.

–Edward –Nunca he odiado más mi nombre que ahora al salir de sus labios, con una voz que era todo menos sensual. –Me preguntaba si…

–La clase término Heidi –la detuve liberando el labio de Bella con mi pulgar.

–Eso lo sé –rió suavemente, y el sonido me molesto –creí que tú y yo podríamos hacer algo juntos –dijo batiendo sus pestañas.

–Lo siento –rodee la cintura de Bella con mi brazo –Pero mi novia y yo ya tenemos planes –sonreí ante su cara de perplejidad besando a una muy sorprendida Bella, que tardo unos segundos en responder mi beso, antes de arrastrarla fuera del edificio.

Estacione frente el edificio de Bella minutos antes de la hora acordada, teniendo el gusto de verla cruzar la puerta y sonreír ampliamente cuando cruzamos mirada. Descendí conteniendo el aliento al verla acercarse, luciendo exquisita en su falda de mezclilla oscura que cubría sus piernas hasta la rodilla, una blusa roja de mangas corta que resaltaba la blancura de su piel y unas bailarinas del mismo color en sus pequeños pies. Su cabello rizado iba recogido en una alta coleta que exponía su esbelto cuello que invitaba a ser mordisqueado, su maquillaje era escaso, a modo de realzar su belleza natural y no opacarla con excesos.

–Hola –saludo sonriendo nerviosa.

Me incliné rozando sus labios y enrollando mis brazos en su cintura para sentirla cerca. –Hola, ¿dormiste bien? –acaricie las líneas oscuras bajo sus ojos que normalmente no estaban ahí.

El rubor cubrió sus pómulos y sus blancos dientes mordieron su labio inferior –Algo así –desvió la mirada acomodando en cuello de mi camisa.

–¿Cómo es eso?

Suspiro. –Estaba nerviosa. Me costó más de lo normal conciliar al sueño. –admitió mirándome con el pánico brillando en sus ojos.

–No tienes por qué estarlo, amor. –Bese la punta de su nariz.

-Es fácil decirlo. –susurro tan bajo que dude si quería que la escuchase.

–Ven aquí. –abrí mis brazos y Bella acoplo su cuerpo al mío, deslizando sus finos brazos por mi cintura, cuidando no aplastar la pequeña caja que sostenían sus manos.

–¿Qué llevas ahí? –pregunte una vez que estábamos en la carretera rumbo a mi casa, para distraerla.

–Un pastel –aparto la mirada de la ventanilla para mirarme. –No te asustes, lo he comprado –dijo jugando con la manija de la caja.

Rodé los ojos mirándola por el rabillo. –No tenías que hacerlo, y estoy seguro de que sabría mejor si lo hubiese preparado tú –cogí una de sus manos y la lleve hasta mis labios.

–Ojos en la carretera –me advirtió dejando su mano sobre mi muslo. –Mi abuela siempre decía que es de mala educación llegar a la casa de otro, sin algo en las manos –se encogió de hombros.

–Te preocupas demasiado. –rodee su mano con la mía. –Pero estoy seguro que Tanya será la que más disfrute el regalo, ¿Es de chocolate, verdad? –pregunte sabiendo que era su favorito al igual que el de mi pequeña.

Asintió regalándome una pequeña, pero hermosa sonrisa que hizo brillar sus deslumbrantes orbes chocolate.

Subí el volumen de la radio, dejando que los maravillosos acordes interpretados por Debussy saliesen de las bocinas, arrullando los miedos infundados de Bella.

Los ojos de Bella brillaron con ansiedad cuando el auto bordeo la casa rumbo al garaje.

–Es una casa hermosa –susurro sin despegar la vista de la casa blanca de tres pisos frente a nosotros.

Sonreí apretando la mano aún reposaba sobre mi muslo, a modo de infundirle ánimos. –Todo irá bien –bese sus cabellos oyéndola inhalar hondo.

–No dejes que cause un desastre –pidió en un murmullo mirando atentamente sus pies.

–Prometo protegerte hasta de ti misma, si prometes relajarte. Vamos a comer con mi familia, no camino a tu ejecución. –bromee consiguiendo arrancar una tímida sonrisa a sus bellos labios.

–Prometo intentarlo. –se inclino contra mí, y yo de forma automática acorte la distancia restante y capture sus labios en un lento y tierno beso, en el que transmití lo mucho que la amaba y lo feliz que estaba con su presencia en mi casa.

Caminamos cogidos de la mano hasta la entrada, pero antes de que pudiese siquiera buscar las llaves en mi bolsillo Esme abrió la puerta con una enorme sonrisa, invitándonos a entrar.

–Bella querida, que gusto que estés aquí –sonrió mi madre atrapándola en un abrazo que la alejo de mí. Volteo a verme y jalo de mi brazo para que bajase hasta su altura y poder besar mi mejilla.

–Tiene una casa realmente hermosa –alabo sonriendo con timidez a Esme.

–Eres muy dulce cielo, pero recuerda que esta es también tu casa ahora. –palmeo su mano, llevándola consigo hasta la sala.

–¿Ed, eres tú? –oí la voz de mi pequeña desde lo alto de la escalera, asomando su rojiza cabellera por el barandal. -¡Alice! ¡Alice, ya están aquí! –grito bajando los escalones de dos en dos.

Sonreí viéndola correr hasta mí, con su cabello rubio cereza meciéndose a su alrededor. Tanya salto a mis bazos que la recibieron gustosos, llenado mi rostro con pequeños besos, mientras sus manos intentaban en vano acomodar mi cabello, y yo daba vueltas con ella.

–Ed, ya puedes bajarme –obedecí viéndola encaminarse a Bella y sonreírle enseñando sus blancos y pequeños dientes. –Bella, es bueno verte otra vez –beso su mejilla -Pues últimamente Ed te ha monopolizado sólo para él –murmuro entrecerrando sus ojitos azules en mi dirección.

–Lo siento, pequeña Tanya. –me disculpe ante su mohín fingido, conteniéndome las ganas de rodar mis ojos ante sus claras muestras de chantaje emocional.

Bella mordió su mejilla pero finalmente no pudo contener las carcajadas, y mi madre se unió a ella, mientras ambas observaban como mi pequeña me regañaba, con las manos en las caderas y su pequeño ceño fruncido, por no haber aparecido por la casa en la última semana y por tardar más de un mes en conseguir que Bella me acompañase.

–Tal vez podríamos hacer algo juntas, si estás de acuerdo –murmuro mi ángel mordisqueando su labio, en un intento por distraer la molestia de mi pequeña.

–¡Sería estupendo! Sólo no se lo digas a Alice, o nos arrastrara un día completo al centro comercial.

Bella se estremeció de sólo imaginarlo. –De acuerdo, no se lo diremos a Alice.

–¿Qué es lo que no me dirán? –Alice interrumpió con Jasper tras de ella.

–Que es de mala educación tardar tanto en bajar, cuando tenemos visitas. –Tanya sonrió cómplice a Bella.

Los pómulos de Alice se colorearon tenuemente y dando saltitos llego hasta Bella, atrapándola entre sus pequeños bracitos.

–¡Es genial volver a verte! Esme y Tanya no dejan de hablar de ti. –la beso en ambas mejillas –Debemos ir de compras un día de estos. –comenzó a planear sonriendo ampliamente y, sin dejar de dar brincos.

–Claro Alice –Bella suspiro, y su cuerpo se relajo notoriamente. –Hola Jass, no sabía que estarías aquí.

Me encogí de hombros, negando ante su mirada de reproche. Yo tampoco sabía de su presencia.

–Mi Alice pensó que te sería más cómodo si no eras la única ajena a la familia –Jasper deslizo el brazo sobre los hombros de mi revoltosa hermana, compartiendo la sonrisa que ella le dedico, sin dejar de botar en su puesto.

Bella asintió, sonriendo agradecida a Alice.

–¿Qué tal si pasamos al jardín, en lo que Emmett y Carlisle regresan? –pidió mi madre, encabezando la marcha.

**BPOV**

La casa de Edward era simplemente hermosa, con sus amplios ventanales y sus tres imponentes pisos de implacable fachada blanca. Pero para mi asombro la casa era aún más increíble por dentro, por lo que mi aliento se atoro al ver la exquisita y refinada decoración que llevaba implícita la mano de Esme hasta en el mínimo detalle.

La ternura con la que Esme nos recibió me hizo recordar a mi madre, y por un segundo la desee junto a mí. Pero pronto la sensación de vació se desvaneció y me vi envuelta en el encanto que transmitía Tanya, comprometiéndome incluso a una salida juntas, y agradeciendo silenciosamente que me salvase de una tarde de compras con Alice, pues yo las repudiaba.

Cuando Esme nos guió hacia el jardín me fue imposible no quedarme embelesada con el hermoso piano de cola negro, que se imponía en todo su esplendor frente a uno de los ventanales, opacando con su magnificencia la hermosura del paisaje que se expandía tras el cristal.

–¿Tocas? –consulto Tanya al verme detenida y mirando el piano sin siquiera pestañear.

El recuerdo de Renée tocando para mí por las tardes acudió a mi mente, y el sentimiento de vacío quemo en mi pecho y aguo mis ojos.

–No –parpadee para ahuyentar las traicioneras lágrimas que pujaban por salir –¿Es tuyo?

Tanya rio melodiosamente negando con la cabeza, y para mi sorpresa Esme y Alice al acompañaron.

–Es de Edward, ¿Qué no te dijo lo buen pianista que es?

Voltee a verlo con los ojos prácticamente saliendo de sus cuencas. –No, no lo hizo –lo acuse arqueando una ceja.

–No ha dicho siempre Esme, que no es correcto presumir de tus habilidades con los demás –respondió el aludido fingiendo regañarla, pero con mi sonrisa favorita curvando sus labios.

Tanya le saco la lengua y Edward se apresuro a llegar junto a ella, y revolver su espesa cabellera rubio cereza.

–¡Eddie!

–¡Que no me llames así, pequeño monstruo! –comenzó a hacerle cosquillas y el repiqueteo de la risa de Tanya lleno el ambiente, atrayendo la atención de su madre.

Esme coloco sus manos en las caderas, mordiendo su mejilla para no reír – ¡Niños! ¿Qué va a pensar Bella de nosotros, que somos una familia de locos?

–¡Papi! –grito Alice como si quisiese dar el favor a su madre, al oír la puerta de entrada cerrarse. Lo que detuvo el ataque de cosquillas por parte de Edward, y que Tanya aprovecho para salir corriendo junto a Alice.

–¿Cómo están mis princesas? –oí la voz de quien debía ser Carlisle, y el nerviosismo se instauró en la boca de mi estómago.

No quería que Edward viese el miedo reflejado en mi rostro y se arrepintiese de haberme traído, así que volví mi atención al piano, deslizando la punta de mis dedos por la reluciente cubierta.

Un familiar brazo se enrollo en mi cintura y su mano libre acaricio mi antebrazo, descendiendo hasta cubrir mis dedos con los suyos sobre el piano. –¿Hay algo para lo que no seas bueno?-lo vi sonreír de lado por el rabillo del ojo.

–No puedo leer tu mente, por mucho que lo intento. –dijo hundiendo el rostro en mi cabello e inhalando profundamente.

–Serías un metiche –pique su costado con mi dedo –Además, puedes encontrar algo que no te guste.

–Dudo mucho que exista algo en ti, que pueda llegar a no gustarme.

_¿Podía ser más perfecto?_

Me acomode entre sus brazos, acariciando con mis dedos la piel que su camisa arremangada dejaba al descubierto. –¿Tocarás algún día para mí? –pregunte depositando un pequeño beso en su barbilla.

–Siempre que quieras. –paso su pulgar por mis labios –Pero ahora creo que es tiempo que conozcas a mi padre.

No tuve siquiera tiempo para reaccionar. Edward nos giro, quedando en frente de una sonriente Esme y un apuesto hombre de cabellos rubio oscuro, que sin dudas era su padre pues sus labios dibujaban la misma condenada sonrisa de medio lado que hacía castañear mis rodillas cuando Edward la esbozaba.

–Carlisle –se presento caminando hasta nosotros para besar mi mejilla y apretar cariñosamente el hombro de su hijo. –Ahora veo porque ya ni apareces por la casa, Edward –poso sus ojos azul profundo en mí –Es una jovencita encantadora –sonrió haciéndome ruborizar hasta la raíz del pelo.

–Gr-gracias –respondí sintiéndome una tonta por haber temido la reacción de tan agradable hombre.

Carlisle resulto ser un hombre con quien la conversación fluyo fácilmente y, al igual que Esme me pidió que lo llamase por su nombre.

Emmett por otra parte, me inspiro cierto grado de intimidación en un principio, con su alta estatura y su hiperdesarrollada musculatura. Pero vasto tan sólo un instante para descubrir al adorable osito que guardaba en su interior, y que concordaba mejor con los hoyuelos de su rostro y sus azules iris de encantadora expresión infantil.

Esme nos condujo al comedor, donde ocupe el puesto libre entre Edward y Tanya. Descubriendo para mí sorpresa, que mi plato a diferencia del resto, era completamente vegetariano al igual que el de la pequeña Cullen.

–No creerías que iba a ponerte en una situación difícil en tu primera visita, ¿o si? –susurro Edward besando mi mejilla.

–Gracias –murmure correspondiendo la sonrisa torcida que iluminaba su rostro.

Luego del postre y ante la negativa de Esme a aceptar mi ayuda para recoger la mesa, nos acomodamos en la sala para tomar café. Sin Carlisle y Emmett, que debían volver al hospital para cumplir el turno de la tarde.

Edward rodeo mis hombros con uno de sus brazos, jugando distraídamente con los rizos de mi cabello. Mientras Alice, Esme y Tanya me bombardeaban con preguntas acerca de mi familia, estudios y gustos.

**EPOV**

Bella sonreía y respondía, una a una las preguntas de mi madre y hermanas, respecto a su vida, gustos y preferencias. Mientras ellas, no perdían oportunidad de ponerme incomodo o avergonzarme frente a mi castaña, describiendo –detalladamente- comprometedoras historias y anécdotas sobre mi niñez y adolescencia.

–¿A qué se dedica tu madre, cielo? –consulto mi madre, y de inmediato el cuerpo de Bella se tenso entre mis brazos y la sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro.

Aquella reacción, fue una nueva confirmación de que las cosas no iban bien con su madre. Pues si bien hablaba de toda su familia, cada vez que había intentado preguntar por su ella, Bella buscaba hasta la más ridícula escusa para cambiar de tema y no abordar el tema.

–Ella… ella es maestra de primaria… -respondió escuetamente, mirando fijamente sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo.

Mi madre me miro significativamente, haciéndome comprender; que para ella tampoco había pasado desapercibida la reacción de Bella. Y yo hice una nota mental, de no dejarme embaucar la próxima vez que preguntase por su madre.

Dios Bendice a mi hermana, que intervino para poner fin al incomodo silencio que comenzaba a gestarse. –Ed, ¿por qué no le muestras el resto de la casa a Bella? –Tanya sonrió, infundiéndome ánimo para lo que venía.

–Es una fantástica idea –alabo mi madre. –Jazz, querido hay una par de arreglos que deseo hacer en la terraza, y me encantaría que me dieses tu opinión –miro a Jasper, y este comprendiendo la intención oculta en sus palabras, se levanto llevando a Alice junto a él.

Tanya rápidamente se disculpo para retirarse a su habitación, dejándome solo en la sala, con una silenciosa Bella, que continuaba retorciendo los dedos.

–¿Estás bien? –pregunte cuando la ansiedad pudo conmigo.

Asintió soltando un suspiro. Sonriendo cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, pero en ellos no estaba ese brillo enigmático que siempre los hacía resplandecer al sonreír, sino una gran tristeza que rápidamente intento ocultar de mí.

La bese en la frente, afianzando el agarre de mis brazos en torno a su cuerpo. Transmitiendo, sin necesidad de palabras, que contaba con mí apoyo y cariño.

–¿No ibas a mostrarme la casa? –susurro sin levantar su rostro, oculto en mi cuello.

Bese su cabello. –Podría, pero es más tentador quedarme así contigo –dije acariciando su espalda.

–Entonces no me tientes –depósito un pequeño beso en mi cuello, para luego alzarse y jalarme de la mano, para que la imitase.

**BPOV**

Si antes me había impresionado y maravillado, con la decoración y fachada de su casa, lo que experimente al conocer el resto, se queda falto de palabras. Cada una de las habitaciones que recorrimos estaban decoradas con un exquisito y delicado gusto, que pese a variar en su amueblamiento y tonalidades, conservaban el estilo que predominaba el resto de la casa, combinando entre si, como si de una sola estancia se tratase.

Pero sin dudas lo que más me impresiono, fue la cocina; con su amplitud, iluminación, y su completa indumentaria, digna de una profesional como es Esme. Y por supuesto el amplio despacho de Carlisle, con sus altos estantes repletos de miles de libros, que revestían la pared tras su escritorio.

Continuando el recorrido por el segundo piso, Edward me indico la que claramente era la habitación de Tanya, pues en su puerta colgaba una bailaría de ballet, que sujetaba un letrero rosa con su nombre tallado. Frente a una sofisticada puerta blanca que dijo era la de Alice.

–Y he dejado lo mejor para el final –susurro presuntuoso, arrastrándome por el último tramo de la escalera, llegando al tercer piso, donde sólo dos puertas eran visibles en el corredor.

Con un gesto de cabeza señalo la más cercana, murmurando el nombre de Emmett, para luego abrir la última, junto a una ventana con vista increíble, la cual presento como su habitación.

Edward como el caballero que es, me dejo entrar primero, sosteniendo la puerta abierta para mí. En cuanto mis pies cruzaron el umbral, la exquisita fragancia de su piel aturdió mis sentidos, al danzar en su mayor concentración por mis fosas nasales, desde cada centímetro de su habitación.

El lugar era increíble, lo cual era de esperarse con un dueño como él. Observe idiotizada su moderno reproductor de música y el estante generosamente decorado con una infinidad alarmante de cd´s, así como las numerosas repisas repletas de libros –en su mayoría de cocina- y otros tantos que descubrí también se hallaban en mi colección personal.

Pero lo que más llamo mi atención, más allá de la mullida cama de de edredón blanco y cojines azules –que invitaba a saltar sobre ella, para comprobar si era tan suave como prometía- fue el amplio ventanal que sustituía la pared norte de la habitación, con una vista envidiable del patio trasero.

Mis pies avanzaron por si solos mientras mis ojos se recreaban con la hermosa vista que se presentaba frente a mí, deteniéndose cuando mis rodillas colisionaron con el sofá ubicado frente al ventanal.

Sentía a Edward revolotear tras de mí, pero fui incapaz de voltearme a comprobarlo, siquiera a pestañar. Por temor a que tan maravilloso espectáculo desapareciese al cerrar o apartar los ojos. Allí sobre el blanco y liso sofá, un enorme ramo de tulipanes blancos y color morado se levantaba imponente, sosteniendo entre sus bellas flores un sobre con mi nombre rotulado en una caligrafía que yo conocía muy bien.

Con el corazón galopando con fuerza contra mis costillas, mis temblorosos dedos cogieron el sobre, reparando por primera vez en la cajita de terciopelo en forma de corazón que se hallaba junto a las flores.

Un jadeo escapo de mis labios y las lágrimas empañaron mi vista, cuando el contenido de la tarjeta que resguardaba el sobre se rebeló ante mí. Cuando bajo mi nombre, las cuatro palabras que por más de un mes habían protagonizado mis sueños tanto dormida como despierta se alzaron ante mis ojos, en una interrogante escrita del puño y letra del dueño de mi corazón.

Pero lo que realmente me desarmo, fue la hermosa cadena de oro blanco –que encontré al abrir la cajita de terciopelo- de la cual colgaba un pequeño dije en forma de corazón con el hombre de mi Ed grabado en el.

Y con ello no hubo cavidad para las dudas, estaba completamente segura de cuál sería mi respuesta.

**EPOV**

Me era imposible quedarme quieto en un solo lugar, por lo que daba vueltas por la habitación como león en su jaula.

Cerré los puños intentando contener así, los temblores que sacudían mis manos, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer con los latidos frenéticos de mi corazón, que parecía querer escapar de mi pecho.

Pase los dedos por mi cabello –alborotándolo más que de costumbre- antes de voltearme a ver a quien se había convertido en la razón más importante de mi existencia. Posicionando mi cuerpo tras el suyo, sin llegar a tocarla, dejando que únicamente que esa energía magnética que existía entre nosotros fluyese a nuestro alrededor, erizándonos la piel.

–¿Qué piensas? –susurre acomodándome en su espalda y embriagándome de su aroma floral que me enloquecía.

–Es hermoso… -se volteo a verme. Dejándome ver las pequeñas lágrimas que caían silenciosas por la comisura de sus preciosos ojos.

Retire las lágrimas de sus pómulos con mis pulgares, soltando un suspiro al ver que mi obsequio era de su gusto.

–Entonces que dices, ¿aceptas? –pregunte con el pulso por las nubes, entrelazando mis dedos con los de su mano libre de la pequeña caja de terciopelo.

Los ojos de Bella brillaron con algo diferente a las lágrimas, alzándose de puntillas capturo mis labios en un corto beso pero no por ello menos dulce y cargado de sentimientos.

–Dilo –susurro estudiándome con su mirada. –Dilo. En voz alta… para saber que es cierto –pidió mordiendo su labio, como yo deseaba hacerlo.

Sonriendo, bese su frente. Bajando hasta su altura para que no tuviese que alzar el rostro para mirarme. –Isabella Swan, ¿aceptas ser mi novia?

De inmediato la más bella de las sonrisas se extendió por su rostro, y antes de que fuese consiente para reaccionar sus labios se movían contra los míos, y su lengua se paseaba por mi labio superior, solicitando el permiso que no tarde en conceder. Profundizo el beso de una manera suave y sensual que me hizo gemir contra su boca, para luego entrelazar con apasionada fuerza su lengua con la mía, sumiéndonos en un beso como ninguno otro, que me dejo jadeando por más.

–Acepto –susurro jadeante, lazándose a mi cuello y enlazando sus piernas en torno a mi cadera.

.

.

.

Fin!

* * *

Magdi se asoma lentamente desde su escondite, blandiendo una bandera con un gran **LO SIENTO ** xD

Sé que desean matarme y que una larga sesión en compañía de Jane no sería suficiente por tardar tanto, pero si sufro algún daño irreversible, ya no sabrán como acaba la historia ^^

De verdad lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, a mi favor puedo decir que el año pasado termino de la peor manera que puso hacerlo y eso fue un duro golpe. Con lo cual me fue bastante difícil terminar el cap, el cual debo decir borre en un momento de frustración, y luego mi netbook estuvo en coma un par de semanas, con lo que termine escribiendo el cap en una libreta xD

Pero ya finalmente está aquí y espero lo hallan disfrutado, porque me costó horrores terminarlo…

Una vez más agradezco a quienes se toman la molestia de dejar un review, a quienes ponen la historia en alerta y favoritos y a aquellas personas que sólo leen.

El cap va dedicado a mi querida amiga Clau, que fue quien lo paso al pc y corrigió mis errores ^^ y en especial a mi melliza perdida, a quien adoro y extrañare horrores este año.

El preview está en mi reciente estrenado blog, que también debo a mi bella Clau: **http:/ dreams-and-candys .blogspot. com **[sin espacios, o desde el link en mi perfil]

Nos leemos en el siguiente.

Beshos!


End file.
